Nordic Tycoon Vol 1
by schoenerFraulein
Summary: Berwald Oxenstierna, seorang pria tampan pemurung yang kasar, benar-benar tak berkutik saat dihadapkan dengan Tiina Vainamoinen, gadis muda belia dan lembut yang diam-diam mencintainya. You know what the pairing. Don't like don't read. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED
1. Chapter 1

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1**

APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya

Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)

Sweden x fem!Finland

Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read.

Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark, Lukas Bondevik=Norway, Erika Arnadottir=fem!Iceland

* * *

><p>Tiina menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah ketika melihat anjing kecil putih kesayangannya tertidur pulas di kakinya ketika ia sedang mencuci piring. Gadis muda tersebut tersenyum melihat pemandangan ini—di saat-saat seperti ini ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menemaninya.<p>

"Woof! Woof!" Anjing putih kecil itu langsung terbangun begitu kaki Tiina bergerak sedikit darinya.

Ia jongkok sebentar dan tersenyum pada anjing putih kecil tersebut lalu berkata sesuatu kepadanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kukkanuma. "Nanti kalau pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kita akan bermain sama-sama lagi, Kukkanuma."

Kukkanuma tampaknya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Tiina dan kembali ke tempat asalnya sementara Tiina melanjutan pekerjaannya. Ada begitu banya tugas yang dilimpahkan oleh bos-bosnya karena ini merupakan akhir tahun. Mulai memasak, mencuci, membersihkan rumah, meneliti ternak-ternak dan sebagainya. Melihat Kukkanuma di sisinya, Tiina merasa amat sangat beruntung karena sejak kecil ia dan ayahnya selalu berpindah-pindah tempat sehingga ia tidak pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk memelihara anjing ataupun kucing. Ibunya tidak pernah menyukai ayahnya yang berjiwa petualang hingga pada akhirnya ia meninggalkan Tiina dan sang ayah ketika Tiina berusia lima tahun. Tidak ada kenangan yang bisa diingat mengenai ibunya kecuali perasaan getir terhadapnya. Ayahnya dulu, bekerja di tempat ini selama dua tahun dan enam bulan yang lalu ia meninggal karena komplikasi yang dideritanya sejak lama. Hati Tiina hancur mendapati fakta itu dan selama beberapa bulan ia tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihnya yang teramat dalam.

Ia masih terlalu muda dalam usianya, baru delapan belas tahun dan lulus SMA beberapa bulan lalu. Tidak ada di pikiran Tiina untuk melanjutkan ke perguruan tinggi karena terdapat beberapa masalah dan ada berkas-berkas yang kurang. Selain itu, ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk menghidupi dirinya sekarang sementara biaya-biaya makin mahal.

Musim dingin di pedesaan Lapland ini benar-benar menusuk. Karena wilayahnya berhadapan dengan Kutub Utara,suhu di tempatnya berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dari suhu musim dingin di negara lainnya yang jauh dari Kutub Utara. Sejak bulan Oktober, mau tidak mau Tiina harus memakai baju penghangat kemanapun ia pergi dan ketika salah satu bosnya menyuruh Tiina untuk membeli baju penghangat yang baru, dengan halus Tiina menolaknya.

_"Mengapa tidak beli baju yang baru saja, Tiina?" tanya Matthias genit sambil memeluk Tiina dengan gaya mesra. "Bukankah gaji yang kami berikan kepadamu sudah sangat cukup?"_

_Lukas menjitak kepala Matthias. "Hentikan omongan genitmu, anko uzai!"_

_Tiina tergelak pelan dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Matthias. "Er—memang, tetapi aku lebih suka menyimpannya sendiri. Dan lagipula, baju ini masih sangat bagus dan awet," jawabnya lembut. Ia sendiri dari dulu tidak pernah berpikir untuk membeli barang-barang baru, selama itu awet dan bersih ia tidak akan keberatan. Banyaknya biaya yang dikeluarkan dulu ketika ayahnya masih hidup ditambah ia tidak pernah membeli barang-barang baru membuat Tiina berpikir ulang untuk membeli barang-barang baru._

_Pria Swedia yang berada di dekat Matthias menatap Tiina tajam dari atas ke bawah. "Sudah ketinggalan jaman, huh."_

_Tiina bergidik pelan, satu-satunya yang Tiina takuti ketika bekerja di rumah ini adalah pria Swedia tinggi besar ini. Tatapannya mampu membuat Tiina terbunuh hidup-hidup. Ditambah pria ini tinggi besar seperti raksasa. Jika dibandingkan dengan Tiina, tentu Tiina lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil. Gadis itu merasa ditelanjangi setiap Berwald menatapnya seperti itu. Dalam bayangannya, Berwald bisa saja memukulnya jika pria itu mau._

_"Beary!" hardik Matthias jengkel. "Bisakah kau berhenti menakuti gadis ini!"_

_"Aku tidak menakutinya," jawabnya ketus dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain._

Mengingat kini ia bekerja sebagai pengurus rumah tangga di rumah yang berisi tiga orang pria tampan yang kira-kira berusia diatas tiga puluhan tahun. Tiina tinggal bersama tiga bos pria dan tentunya hampir setiap hari banyak wanita cantik berdatangan. Bos yang pertama yaitu Matthias Densen adalah seorang playboy dan ia siap menerima wanita masuk kapanpun juga. Memiliki rambut kecoklatan dan sedikit jabrik seperti anak muda serta warna mata coklat hazel. Dikabarkan bahwa Matthias bisa mengencani dua wanita yang berbeda setiap harinya dan kedua bos lainnya hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepalanya kesal mengingat Matthias sudah berusia empat puluhan lebih. Matthias memiliki darah Denmark dan ia merupakan maniak bir. Untuk pria seusianya, ia sangat tampan dan memiliki semangat yang tinggi dalam hal apapun.

Sedangkan bos yang kedua yaitu Berwald Oxenstierna dan ialah orang yang paling ditakuti Tiina sejak Tiina bekerja di rumah mereka. Pria itu berkebangsaan Swedia dan ia memakai kacamata persegi yang pas dengan pirang pendek yang tampak berantakan merupakan gaya andalannya. Matanya yang berwarna hijau kebiruan membuatnya terlihat lebih tampan seandainya pria itu tidk memberikan tatapan maut setiap saat.

Berwald sering memandang Tiina dengan tatapan mautnya yang membuat Tiina ingin segera kabur tetapi dicegah oleh kedua bosnya yang lain. Usianya berkisar tiga puluh sembilan tahun dan sama seperti Matthias, banyak wanita yang mengejar-ngejar Berwald tetapi tidak ada satupun perhatian yang Berwald berikan pada mereka. Malah dihadiahi tatapan maut berbahaya. Mungkin Berwald tidak membencinya sama sekali karena tatapan maut yang ditujukan kepadanya ditujukan bagi semua orang. Akan tetapi, Tiina merasakan adanya sesuatu yang aneh terhadap Berwald. Ketika kedua bosnya tidak setuju Tiina memelihara anjing putih kecil itu, Berwald menyetujuinya dan itu menjadi tanda tanya sesungguhnya. Apa tujuan Berwald terhadap dirinya? Tiina tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kapanpun karena pria itu membencinya setengah mati.

Bos yang terakhir yaitu Lukas Bondevik, pria berkebangsaan Norwegia yang saat ini diam-diam memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu teman sesama pengurus rumahnya yaitu Erika Arnadottir. Pria yang terakhir ini masih sangat muda, usianya sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun. Tiina berpikir, seandainya Lukas melepaskan jepitan rambutnya yang terlihat seperti perempuan, ia akan terlihat lebih manly. Sama-sama diam seperti Berwald tetapi tidak terlalu menakutkan, berbeda ketika ia sedang marah dan memiliki desas-desus bahwa ia siap memanggil Troll kapanpun juga. Tiina tidak mempercayai akan hal itu dan menganggap hal itu lucu-lucuan semata.

Interaksi Tiina dan Berwald tidak terlalu sering dibandingkan dengan Matthias ataupun Lukas. Tiina tidak tahu banyak mengenai Berwald dan demikian juga dengan Berwald. Tetapi mungkin Berwald akan terkejut mendapati Tiina menguasai bahasa Swedia, Spanyol, Denmark, Norwegia, Rusia dan Inggris. Itu semua didapat dari hasil ayahnya bertualang. Tentu saja Tiina tidak tahu bahwa Berwald juga menguasai bahasa-bahasa yang dikuasai Tiina. Ingin menanyakan hal itu pada Berwald tetapi hati Tiina sudah dihantui oleh rasa takut yang paling dalam. Takut jika pria itu menolak Tiina habis-habisan atau yang paling parah adalah mengusirnya dari rumah.

Tapi, ia pernah mendapati pria itu menggendong Kukkanuma dan beberapa anak anjing dengan penuh senyuman. Berwald tampak lebih lepas—sekaligus bahagia.

Sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Itu merupakan pemandangan yang langka.

Suatu ketika Tiina pernah menanyakan mengenai hal ini kepada Matthias, mengapa Berwald bersikap dingin kepadanya dan juga wanita yang lainnya. Pasti ada alasan yang membuat Berwald menjadi seperti itu, pikir Tiina dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Matthias berkata kepadanya bahwa delapan tahun lalu, Berwald pernah memiliki kekasih yang kira-kira lebih muda sedikit dari Tiina. Berwald percaya bahwa gadis itu mencintainya sampai pada akhirnya ia mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh dengan pria yang hanya beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya dan pria itu tentu lebih kaya.

Fakta yang lebih mengejutkan untuk Berwald adalah bahwa gadis yang dipacarinya itu merupakan gadis panggilan dan sejak saat itu ia bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan wanita manapun juga. Tiina hanya bisa merasa kasihan pada Berwald tetapi ia sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Pasti pria itu juga menganggap Tiina sama dengan mantan pacarnya. Wajar jika Tiina selalu menjadi incarannya dan sasaran kebenciannya. Selama ini ia sudah bersikap sabar dan mengabaikan kemarahan Berwald.

Apapun yang terjadi, baik Berwald maupun Matthias dan Lukas adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia. Tanpa mereka semua, ia pasti sudah hidup luntang-lantung tanpa tujuan. Sekalipun di negara ini semua dibiayai pemerintah, tidak selamanya Tiina akan hidup seperti ini terus menerus. Tidak ada bos sebaik mereka, bahkan mereka memberikan hadiah ulang tahun kepada Tiina yaitu satu botol parfum desainer kenamaan dan satu tas mewah walaupun pada saat itu Berwald sedang berada di luar kota untuk menghadiri bisnis penting.

.

.

.

Ketika bos-bosnya tidak ada di rumah, Tiina mempunyai rencana sendiri yaitu membuatkan cheese cake untuk salah satu bosnya, Berwald. Selain itu, tentu saja itu semua merupakan usulan dari Matthias maupun Lukas. Lagipula itu merupakan ide bagus, sekali-kali pria itu perlu dibuatkan kue sekalipun ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya. Dengan semangat ia mengajak Erika untuk membantunya membuat kue mengingat ia sangat buruk dalam memasak.

Walaupun tidak separah tetangganya yang berasal dari Inggris—Alice Kirkland—tetap saja rasanya sangat menohok. Sudah berkali-kali ia belajar memasak di sekolahnya, ia selalu mendapatkan nilai buruk untuk itu sehingga ia sering menjadi bahan ejekan teman-temannya.

Membuat kue itu benar-benar membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Tiina. Berkali-kali Erika menghela nafas melihat Tiina yang salah terus menerus dalam membuat kue.

"Aku saja yang kerjakan!" ujar Erika habis kesabaran dan mengambil adonan yang diaduk Tiina. "Kau memperparahnya!"

Tiina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan menatap mata abu-abu Erika dengan tatapan memelas. "Jangan! Aku ingin membuat kue ini terasa spesial untuknya agar ia bisa menghargai keberadaanku."

Alis Erika berkedut mendengar pernyataan Tiina. Yang ada Tiina akan disembur habis-habisan oleh bosnya tersebut tanpa ampun hingga gadis itu terkencing-kencing. Lihat saja nanti, ia membatin. Jika sampai ada apa-apa, Tiina jangan menangis-nangis kepadanya karena ia tidak akan mau peduli sedikitpun. Ia sudah memperingatkannya tetapi tetap saja gadis Finlandia itu nekat. Ia sudah bekerja di rumah ini sejak ia berusia empat belas tahun dan ia baru berusia enam belas tahun—hanya berbeda dua tahun setengah lebih muda dari Tiina.

Lucunya adalah semua orang tahu bahwa Berwald sering memperhatikan Tiina dari kejauhan bahkan bersikap protektif terhadap Tiina tetapi hanya satu-satunya orang yang tidak menyadarinya yaitu Tiina sendiri. Tiina begitu polos untuk gadis seumurannya. Ia ragu jika Tiina bisa bertahan dari pria-pria mata keranjang.

"Berpikir apa, Erika?" Tiina bertanya sekali lagi. "Kue ini harus kuapakan lagi?"

Erika menghampiri Tiina dan melihat kuenya sudah mengembang, buru-buru ia mematikan oven sebelum kue itu meledak. Ya Tuhan, Tiina memang benar-benar bodoh. Lucu memang jika untuk urusan memasak ia yang harus turun tangan. Untung saja ketiga bosnya mengerti akan hal itu. Suatu saat, jika ia ingin membuat kue untuk Lukas Bondevik, ia tidak akan melibatkan Tiina sedikitpun. Diam-diam ia akan merasa geli membayangkan Tiina dan Berwald berada di altar melangsungkan pernikahan. Tentu saja ia akan mendatangi pernikahan mereka dengan penuh semangat dan Tiina akan lebih mirip sebagai 'korban pedo' Berwald. Entah bagaimana ia bisa berpikir seperti itu tetapi mungkin sama saja seperti hubungannya dengan bosnya, Lukas.

"Tidak apa-apa," balasnya dingin. "Sudahlah, kamu hias dulu kue ini!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Tiina langsung mengangkat kue itu dan menghiasnya seindah mungkin. Ia paling suka menghias kue dan menurut yang lainnya, Tiina memiliki kemampuan yang baik dalam menghias makanan tetapi buruk dalam memasak.

Dengan telaten, Tiina menghiasnya dengan penuh semangat dan tersenyum kecil, mungkinkah pandangan Berwald terhadapnya akan berubah sedikit demi sedikit.

Semoga saja pria itu berubah dan mulai bersikap lunak terhadapnya. Ia berharap begitu sambil berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Berwald tidak terluka lagi ataupun memikirkan masa lalunya yang kelam.

Selesai berpikir seperti itu, ia membawa kue itu ke ruang kerja Berwald dan menaruhnya. Mungkin ia sedang bekerja di luar, pikirnya dalam hati. Tanpa ada perasaan curiga sedikitpun ia keluar dari ruangan itu dengan hati yang riang seolah-olah keinginannya terkabul.

—00—

Erika sudah bisa menduga apa yang terjadi, Berwald marah besar dan kue buatan Tiina terlempar ke tembok. Mata Berwald berkilat-kilat tajam pada Erika sehingga gadis itu bergidik ngeri. Dugaannya sama sekali tidak keliru. Dalam hati ia kuatir pada Tiina dan bertanya dimanakah gerangan Tiina sekarang?

"Si—siapa yang membuat kue ini?" Berwald menggeram. "SIAPA?"

"Berwald, tenanglah!" Lukas menegurnya dan memeluk Erika dengan protektif. "Jangan menakuti dia seperti ini."

Berwald benar-benar hilang akal. Ia sudah lama mengatakan kepada semua orang yang ada di rumah ini bahwa ia benci sekali dengan apa yang namanya pesta, kue dan perayaan. Bahkan ia benci ulang tahunnya sendiri. Sekejap ia langsung teringat dengan ibunya yang membencinya dan melempari wajahnya dengan kue ulang tahun itu sendiri. Tidak hanya itu saja, Berwald juga disuruh minum air mentah hingga ia masuk rumah sakit pada usia delapan tahun. Kenangan itu membuatnya muak, ingin melampiaskannya kepada semua orang yang ada.

Tiina dan Matthias masuk ke ruangan secara bersamaan itu dan kaget mendapati kue buatannya mendarat di tembok. "Aa—ah. Kue buatanku—ada apa—."

Gadis itu belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan tamparan melayang ke pipinya. Ia terjatuh ke bawah dan Matthias memegangi tangannya. Tiina memucat dan matanya nanar—seumur hidupnya ia belum pernah diperlakukan kasar seperti ini, bahkan oleh pria sekalipun.

Ini pertama kalinya untuk Tiina. Ia terlalu syok hingga tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BEARY!" bentak Matthias jengkel. "Tidak bisakah kau lihat gadis ini ketakutan!"

Berwald mengangkat dagu Tiina dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan pipi Tiina yang merah akibat tamparannya yang keras. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk membuatkan kue ulang tahun atau apapun itu."

Wajah Berwald sedekat ini dan ia merinding. Air mata Tiina mengalir deras, ketakutan dan merasa terancam. Ia salah menduganya bahwa Berwald akan senang, ternyata ia salah besar dan itu membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

"Ku—kupikir Anda akan senang, Mr. Oxenstierna," Tiina berkata dengan gugup dan berlari ke luar. Matthias yang panik dan merasa bersalah kepadanya ikut mengejarnya dan sempat memberikan Berwald suatu tatapan ancaman.

"Lebih baik jaga sikapmu, kaleng ikan," ujar Matthias sinis. "Kudoakan kau membujang seumur hidupmu!"

Berwald mendengus. "Well, itu memang mauku."

.

.

.

"Tiina, kumohon pikirkan dulu untuk pergi dari sini. Sekarang ini musim dingin dan lebih baik jangan keluar rumah dulu hingga keadaan aman, ja."

Tiina tidak mendengarkan perkataan Matthias sedikitpun dan tetap membereskan barang-barangnya. "Lebih baik aku tidak ada di sini, benar-benar membuatku muak. Mr. Oxenstierna pria kejam, dia membuatku—."

"Oke, tapi Beary tidak sejahat kelihatannya dan ini semua salahku," Matthias menambahkan. "Aku lupa memberitahumu bahwa Beary membenci kue pesta. Jika ada orang yang ingin disalahkan itu aku."

Tiina menekukkan wajah dan menuju ke arah pintu keluar. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian semua! Maaf, aku tidak bisa hidup dengan pria jahat seperti Mr. Oxenstierna, permisi."

Matthias sudah tidak bisa mencegah Tiina lagi, gadis itu sudah mantap dengan keputusannya dan pergi untuk selamanya. Bisakah ia mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Berwald menyayanginya tetapi pria itu terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya kepada Tiina karena takut gadis itu terluka.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Kukkanuma (Finnish)=Hanatamago

Btw ini plot fic yang akhirnya saya bisa selesaikan dalam waktu lima hari LOL. Nordic Tycoon series akan ada tiga series dan jika yang ke satu sudah selesai maka akan lanjut yang ke dua dengan pairing yang berbeda. Saya tidak akan memberitahu pairing apa yang keluar di seri ke 2 dan ke 3 tapi bakal jadi fic sendiri dan masih ada related sama fic yang ini. Danke bitte for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1 [Berwald Oxenstierna]  
><strong>

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read._

_Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark, Lukas Bondevik=Norway, Erika Arnadottir=fem!Iceland_

.

.

.

Tiina mengeluh, bisa dikatakan ini adalah hari terburuknya sepanjang masa. Hari terburuk yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya. Seumur-umur ia belum pernah diperlakukan seperti ini oleh pria manapun juga.

Kecuali beberapa tahun silam yang lalu. Kenangan terburuk yang bisa ia rasakan dan membuat ketakutannya semakin bertambah besar tidak terkendali.

Ya, ia benci mengatakannya. Sebenarnya memang ia yang salah karena tidak mencari tahu dahulu mengenai apa yang disukai Berwald. Ia baru beberapa bulan bekerja di sini, jadi tentu saja ia tidak terlalu banyak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk menyenangi majikannya yang satu ini.

Tentu ia tidak berpikir bahwa akhirnya ia harus menelan pil pahit karena semuanya yang ia lakukan sia-sia belaka tanpa ada hasilnya sama sekali. Kenyataan terburuk yang ada bahwa Berwald membencinya dengan alasan yang sama sekali Tiina tidak mengerti. Alasan yang sungguh aneh untuk dijelaskan. Dan kejadian tadi siang yang membuat hati Tiina merasa mantap untuk meninggalkan rumah itu.

Memang keterlaluan sepertinya, karena tiga bersaudara itu sudah baik terhadapnya terutama Matthias dan Lukas. Ia sengaja meninggalkan tas dan parfum mahal di rumahnya bukan karena ia tidak menyukainya melainkan ia tidak layak untuk menerimanya. Dalam hal ini Berwald sama sekali tidak masuk hitungan karena pria itu sudah sering menyakiti Tiina baik secara verbal maupun fisik. Pria itu selalu mencari-cari kesempatan untuk menakuti Tiina dan Tiina yakin akan hal itu. Berwald adalah pria terakhir yang akan Tiina jadikan suaminya jika tidak ada lagi pria di dunia ini. Harus Tiina akui, Berwald memang tampan. Akan tetapi, Berwald pria mengerikan dan berbahaya dan mampu membunuh orang lain dengan tatapan mautnya serta sikap kasarnya yang muncul tiba-tiba. Lagipula, Berwald terlalu tua untuknya.

"Moi, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa sebabnya," Tiina bergumam dan memeluk dirinya yang kedinginan. Tiina sama sekali tidak punya cukup uang untuk membeli jaket baru sehingga ia terpaksa memakai baju tipis bahkan di musim dingin sekalipun. Seluruh gajinya ditabung di bank dan Tiina tidak pernah memikirkan jumlahnya sama sekali serta yang ada di dalam pikirannya adalah ia bekerja dengan orang lain seumur hidupnya asalkan bisa hidup dengan layak. Tiina rindu ketika ayahnya masih hidup dan ia bersama-sama. Kenangan yang amat manis bagi Tiina dan untuk saat ini ia menghadapi suatu kenyataan menyakitkan. Ia kabur dari rumah dan hidup terlunta-lunta mulai saat ini, tindakannya memang bodoh tetapi ia merasa terluka sekaligus sedih. Banyak kata-kata yang tidak bisa terucapkan lagi karena ketakutannya yang mendalam.

Air matanya menetes pelan, membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan akibat kedinginan. Tidak akan ada yang menolongnya sekarang dan ia harus hidup sendiri mulai saat ini. Mungkin ia akan mendatangi Departemen Sosial untuk meminta bantuan. Ya, hidup memang kejam baginya. Mustahil memang mengharapkan hidup yang lebih baik jika ia seperti ini.

.

.

.

Matthias hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya sendiri dan juga Berwald. Ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bahwa masalahnya akan serumit benang kusut. Ya Tuhan, baru sekali ini ia menghadapi masalah serumit ini dan urusannya dengan seorang gadis muda yang beberapa tahun lalu masih remaja.

Dan jelas Matthias tidak bisa menyalahkan Tiina karena ia melihat Tiina diperlakukan kasar oleh Berwald dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Lalu yang harus ia salahkan sekarang ini adalah pria jahat di depannya yang sedang asyik-asyiknya merokok tanpa peduli sedikitpun mengenai keadaan Tiina.

"Beary! Bisakah kau berhenti menakuti Tiina!" Matthias membentak Berwald yang sejak tadi merenung entah karena apa. "Karena ulahmu, ia pergi dari rumah."

Berwald diam, tidak mau bicara satu patah kata pun. Lagi-lagi ia melakukannya dan ini entah sudah kesekian kalinya. Kali ini tindakannya sudah benar-benar keterlaluan dan diluar batas. Kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab argumen Matthias, Berwald mengambil satu puntung rokok lagi. Berwald bukanlah perokok aktif tetapi hanya di saat-saat tertentu, terutama musim dingin seperti ini Berwald lebih suka merokok dan minum kopi. Atau mungkin ia minum bir ataupun alkohol lainnya.

"BEARY! JAWAB AKU! JANGAN MEROKOK DULU!" amuk Matthias jengkel dan merebut rokok yang dihisap Berwald. "BUANG BENDA ITU DAN DENGARKAN AKU, KALENG IKAN!"

Berwald menoleh sambil memainkan puntung rokok yang baru saja dihisapnya lalu menyemburkan uap tersebut ke wajah Matthias. "Apa yang harus aku jawab?"

Matthias batuk-batuk dan memukul kepalanya sendiri berulang kali. Beary memang tidak peka, pikirnya kesal. Mana ada wanita yang tidak sakit hati diperlakukan seperti itu, apalagi gadis itu sampai ditamparnya dan kabur dengan sukses. Jika Tiina tidak ada, siapa lagi yang mau mengurus rumah. Merekrut orang yang tua tentu saja tidak mungkin karena mereka membutuhkan waktu istirahat yang cukup semasa hidupnya dan tentu bagi Matthias sama sekali tidak bisa digaet.

Oke, Matthias hanya bercanda dan tentu saja tidak serius. Ia hanya kasihan pada Berwald yang tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung. Kasihan jika Berwald membujang seumur hidup karena ketakutannya sendiri dan itu sama sekali bukan sesuatu yang lucu.

Lagipula, itu semua gara-gara wanita muda yang dulu pernah dekat dengan Berwald dan wanita itu menghancurkan hidup Berwald hingga Berwald menjadi seperti ini.

"Kau sama sekali tidak peka, ya?" Matthias menunjukkan wajah facepalm. "Kau membuat mulutku berbusa-busa!"

"Hm."

"Jangan hanya bilang 'hm' saja. Katakan yang lain!"

"Aku harus bilang apa?" balas Berwald kesal dan mengambil satu puntung rokok lagi yang baru. "Aku tidak suka gadis muda."

Yah, sebagai mantan pria homoseksual memang sulit untuk ramah terhadap wanita bagi pria macam Berwald, batin Matthias kesal. Tetapi pria manapun tidak sudi mengurusi pria jahat macam Berwald. Apalagi sampai berani menampar wanita seperti ini dan sudah pasti pria macam Berwald akan masuk daftar hitam jika ketahuan oleh semua orang. Habislah sudah.

Tetapi anehnya, ini pertama kali Berwald menampar wanita dan sasarannya adalah wanita muda polos seperti Tiina. Gadis malang, batin Matthias.

"Kalau tidak suka, kenapa suka mengintipnya diam-diam?" tanya Matthias jahil. "Kenapa suka mencari tahu mengenai gadis itu padahal kau membencinya."

Wajah Berwald merah padam. "Bu—bukan urusanmu, kambing congek."

"Bilang kambing congek lagi, akan kudoakan kau menjomblo seumur hidup sampai akhir hayatmu," ancam Matthias jengkel. "Suruh Tiina kembali ke sini atau kau yang akan tidur di luar."

Ada-ada saja Matthias, manusia kambing yang selalu tidak jelas itu sering membuatnya kesal tiada ampun. Mungkin Matthias benar, seratus persen benar adanya. Tiina selalu ketakutan ketika melihatnya padahal Berwald tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti itu. Ia sama sekali tidak membenci Tiina, karena terlalu menyayanginya ia menghindari Tiina. Berwald takut jika ia jatuh cinta pada Tiina karena ia berkomitmen untuk tidak mencintai wanita atau pria manapun di dalam hidupnya. Setiap malam bayangan Tiina selalu muncul di dalam dirinya bahkan dalam tidurnya. Bagaimana rasanya mencicipi kulit muda gadis itu dengan bibirnya—

Oh tidak, setan kurang kerjaan mana yang merasuki pikiranmu, Berwald. Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh atau disangka pedo.

"Menyebalkan!" dengus Berwald dan pergi keluar dari rumah. "Jangan cari aku!"

.

.

.

Mengabaikan hinaan yang dilontarkan oleh Matthias, buru-buru ia mencari Tiina dengan mobil pick up yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut hasil panennya. Tiina mungkin sudah jauh dari rumah dan mungkin saja gadis itu mati kedinginan di tengah jalan mengingat salju mulai turun beberapa menit setelah kepergian Tiina dan jalanan sekarang bersalju lebat.

Menyesal, itu yang dirasakannya. Seandainya kenangan buruk itu tidak muncul pasti ia tidak akan melakukan hal sekejam itu terhadap Tiina. Ia benar-benar bodoh mengabaikan perhatian Tiina terhadapnya. Seharusnya ia tidak memakinya, seharusnya ia bisa lebih sabar terhadap Tiina. Tiina masih begitu polos dan gadis itu lemah, butuh perlindungan.

Berwald takut terluka untuk kedua kalinya dan ia tidak peduli jika ia harus berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap Tiina. Akan tetapi semakin ia melakukannya, rasa sakit di dalam hati Berwald semakin terasa.

Ia tidak perlu berlama-lama karena Tiina ternyata tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Gadis itu berteduh di salah satu pos kecil. Meringkuk seperti anak kecil dan menggigil kedinginan. Berwald turun dari mobil pick up dan menghampiri Tiina pelan-pelan hingga langkah kakinya tidak terlalu terdengar. Perlahan ia menyentuh lengan Tiina.

"E—eh!" Tiina kaget dan mundur selangkah. "Mengapa Anda berada di sini, Mr. Oxenstierna?"

"Harus aku tanya kenapa?" jawab Berwald dingin dan memberikan jaket musim dinginnya ke tubuh Tiina. "Kau ingin mati?"

Tiina tidak ingin menjawab kata-kata apapun. Ia sudah terlanjur marah pada Berwald akan kejadian tadi siang. Percuma saja Berwald usaha untuk membuat Tiina tidak marah lagi, tetapi menampar seorang gadis bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditolerir semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

"Anda tahu kenapa jawabannya, _moi_?" balas Tiina dingin tanpa menatap mata Berwald sedikitpun, penuh rasa sakit hati mendalam. "Kurasa Anda bukan tipe orang yang bisa menghargai wanita sedikitpun. Perlukah aku bilang mengenai kejadian tadi siang?"

Brengsek.. Tiina benar, ia benar-benar keterlaluan. Tidak bisakah Tiina tidak perlu mengatakannya sekali lagi. Itu hanya membuatnya merasa terluka dan bersalah. Tidak usah ia katakan tentu saja ia sudah tahu.

"Mengapa diam saja, _moi_?" Tiina balas bertanya. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa Anda sampai menemukanku di sini?"

"Matthias kambing menyuruhku. Cepat pulang!" perintah Berwald tegas dan menarik tangan Tiina dengan kasar. "Aku tidak memecatmu saat ini."

Tiina menahan rasa kecewanya yang paling mendalam. Yeah, Berwald menyusulnya bukan karena pria itu benar-benar peduli kepadanya melainkan karena suruhan Matthias. Matthias memang orang yang paling tidak merelakan Tiina pergi begitu saja. Matthias jugalah yang mencegah Tiina untuk pergi dari rumah. Sedangkan Berwald, sibuk memaki-maki dirinya dengan umpatan bahasa asalnya. Jika ia kembali ke rumah, kemungkinan Berwald akan menyiksanya lebih lagi. Dan bisa saja setahun kemudian ia masuk rumah sakit.

"Aku tidak bisa," Tiina menjawab dan menepis tarikan tangan Berwald dengan halus. "Aku sama sekali tidak bisa untuk hal itu."

"Akan kunaikkan gajimu," Berwald membalas perkataan Tiina sehalus yang ia bisa. "Kembalilah!"

"Bukan masalah gaji,_ moi_," Tiina mengeluh kesal dan trauma atas kejadian tadi siang. "Aku tidak suka Anda mengancam hidupku setiap saat. Lagipula, aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan orang yang membenciku seperti ini."

Tiina layak mengatakan itu semua sampai kapanpun juga karena gadis itu berhak mengatakan itu semua. Tiina begitu polos dan murni sekaligus lembut, membuat pria manapun menyukainya bahkan jatuh cinta kepadanya. Berwald ragu apakah Tiina dulu pernah menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki seusianya. Jika dilihat lebih dalam, Tiina belum pernah sedikitpun dekat dengan lelaki. Bisa dilihat tingkah Tiina sekarang yang seperti ini, seperti tikus yang ketakutan. Ya, Berwald selalu mengancam hidupnya dan Tiina benar. Selama ini, sikap Berwald terhadap Tiina sudah keterlaluan dan jahat

"Waktu kecil," Berwald tiba-tiba berkata. "Tetangga membuatkanku kue dan ibuku tidak senang padaku."

Tiina berpura-pura salah dengar dan tidak mengerti akan perkataan Berwald. "Apa maksud Anda? Anda sedang berusaha mencari bahan cerita baru agar saya kembali ke tempat itu lagi lalu menyiksaku seperti itu lagi?"

"Ibuku melemparkan kue itu ke wajahku," pria itu berkata lagi dengan lambat. "Memukuliku ketika aku berusia tujuh tahun. Saat itu, Matthias kambing baru berusia tiga belas tahun."

Tiina tersenyum lemah dan mencerna semua perkataan Berwald sedikit demi sedikit. Mau tidak mau, Tiina mulai bersimpati pada Berwald. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Berwald walau ibunya tidak sampai memukulnya dulu. Ibunya juga wanita yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan meninggalkan ayahnya demi mencari pria yang lebih kaya. Meninggalkan Tiina dan ayahnya berjuang seorang diri.

"Tidakkah ayahmu menolongmu waktu itu? Tidakkah kakakmu menolongmu?"

Sial, Tiina membuatnya mengatakan semuanya. Sebuah rahasia yang ingin disembunyikannya rapat-rapat pada orang lain terkuak begitu saja. "Jika Lukas tidak berteriak—."

"Apa yang terjadi pada akhirnya?" tanya Tiina penasaran. "Anda tidak apa-apa, Mr. Oxenstierna?"

Berwald menggeram kesal dan memukul tembok yang ada di dekatnya. "Ayahku memukulku habis-habisan. Entah apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan jalang itu!"

"Anda benci ibu Anda?"

"_Ja_, amat sangat."

"Tidak adakah yang bisa Anda lakukan lagi agar ibumu berubah?" Tiina memberikan solusi yang ada di benaknya. "Mungkin saja dia bisa berubah jika Anda sedikit peduli kepadanya."

"Sudahlah," gumam Berwald jengkel. "Dia meninggalkanku ketika aku berusia sepuluh tahun. Aku tak peduli soal dia."

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan ayahmu?"

Berwald agak diam mendengar pertanyaan Tiina. Terkadang Tiina memang terlalu banyak ingin tahu dalam hal apapun dan itu sangat menjengkelkan baginya. "Ayahku sudah meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu," jawabnya. "Dan ibuku, kudengar ia terkena kanker dan meninggal enam tahun lalu."

Tiina tidak marah, untuk kali ini ia merasa kasihan pada Berwald. Seharusnya ia tidak bersikap kekanakkan ketika Berwald marah besar karena ia membuat kue. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak mencari tahu terlebih dahulu apa yang disukai Berwald. Wajar jika Berwald menamparnya, pria itu bukan marah kepadanya tetapi lebih tepatnya pria itu takut dan Tiina seperti mengingatkannya pada masa lalu.

Kalau begitu, apa bedanya ia dengan pria itu. Tidak akan ada bedanya dan itu menyakiti hatinya sendiri sekarang.

"Maaf, aku tidak akan membuat kue lagi. Jika itu membuat Anda merasa senang," Tiina berkata lagi dan tersenyum. "Maafkan aku atas kejadian tadi. Aku akan kembali secepatnya untuk menebus kesalahanku sendiri."

"_Ja_," jawab Berwald pelan. "Tak apa jika kau ingin membuatnya, Miss Vainamoinen."

Tiina cemberut mendengar perkataan Berwald yang terakhir. "Aku tidak suka kalau Anda membuangnya seenaknya lagi. Apalagi sampai menamparku seperti tadi. Atau aku akan melemparkan kue tersebut ke muka Anda, Berwald Oxenstierna."

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir pria itu. Lebih baik Tiina seperti ini dibandingkan Tiina yang ketakutan setengah mati terhadapnya. Jika Tiina tidak seperti ini, mungkin Berwald akan dihantui ketakutan seumur hidupnya karena Tiina. Bayangan Tiina yang ketakutan menghantui hidupnya sendiri. Mungkin ia harus menahan Tiina di rumahnya untuk beberapa waktu, hingga musim panas barangkali.

**TBC**

* * *

><p>AN Sebenarnya Nordic Tycoon itu satu fic ini fokus ke satu pairing. Jadi kalau mau buat pairing beda lagi harus pisah ficnya dari yang ini ^^ kemungkinan akan masih lama saya publishnya, wong ini belum tamat sama sekali dan masih panjang. Sedikit pengumuman, tiap bulan saya akan update dua fic saja karena makin lama saya makin sibuk. Bulan Februari saya apdet fic yang ini dan fic yang berjudul Midsummer Night Dream. Sedangkan untuk bulan Maret, saya akan update fic yang berjudul Innocent Vainamoinen and Heartless Oxenstierna serta Siempre En Mi Corazon (fic yang mana silahkan lihat profil saya). Sedangkan bulan April, saya akan apdet fic yang berjudul Be My Sweet Darling. Mengapa saya beri rentang waktu lama? Supaya saya bisa fokus karena kebanyakan fic saya mentok di chapter awal, saya sudah tidak seperti dulu yang bisa menuangkan ide sebanyak mungkin. Dan pasti ada Nordic Tycoon Vol 2 dan Vol 3~

Review, concrit diterima tapi kalau flame gara-gara pairing saya tidak bisa terima karena tidak objektif. Tolong baca profil saya supaya jelas ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1 [Berwald Oxenstierna]  
><strong>

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read. Semi rate M because mention of condoms/sexual things.  
><em>

_Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark._

* * *

><p>Musim dingin berganti dengan musim panas di Lapland, tetapi tetap saja terasa dingin bagi Tiina karena ia tinggal di negara yang sangat dekat dengan kutub utara. Hubungannya dengan Berwald berangsur-angsur lebih baik dari sebelumnya walaupun Berwald masih sering memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis yang membuat Tiina ketakutan. Tetapi ia sudah tidak terlalu takut jika mengingat sisi Berwald yang lainnya dan ia turut merasa bersalah akan hal ini.<p>

Semakin lama Tiina tinggal di rumahnya, Berwald tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya terhadap gadis itu. Semua orang di rumahnya tahu bahwa Berwald memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Tiina tetapi anehnya, Tiina sendiri sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. Betapa pun ia mencintai Tiina yang polos dan belia, ia tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak akan mungkin menyukainya setelah apa yang pernah dilakukannya terhadap gadis itu. Berpikiran bahwa Tiina akan jatuh cinta kepadanya itu merupakan harapan yang tidak akan pernah mungkin terjadi. Ia hanya bisa memimpikan Tiina alih-alih berdekatan dengan Tiina secara langsung. Tidak ingin jika kejadian di masa lalu terulang kembali.

Ia pergi menuju perternakan dan memberi makan kuda-kudanya pada pukul delapan pagi, melihat Tiina dengan celana jeans compang camping sambil menggendong Kukkamuna. Bukankah gaji yang diberikannya sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membeli jeans baru? Jika memang tidak cukup, gadis itu bisa meminta gaji lebih. Ia merupakan tipe bos pekerja keras dan menuntut para pegawainya untuk bekerja lebih keras tetapi ia selalu memberikan gaji yang lebih daripada seharusnya. Ia menghargai setiap pekerjanya baik yang lama maupun yang baru.

"Tiina!" sapa Berwald dingin dan menatap Kukkamuna dengan tatapan tajam hingga anak anjing itu terkencing-kencing ketika melihat Berwald. "Kau tidak membeli baru?"

Mata Tiina terbelalak bingung seperti anak anjing. Sambil memegangi Kukkamuna yang ketakutan ia melotot pada Berwald. "Maksud anda apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!" ujarnya kesal. "Dan jangan menakut-nakuti Kukkamuna, _moi_. Anda tidak pernah menyukainya sedikitpun."

Tiina benar-benar gadis bodoh, maki Berwald dalam hati. Lebih tepatnya gadis itu terlalu polos sehingga memancing emosinya. Tetapi lucunya di saat yang bersamaan ia jatuh cinta padanya. Ia tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan cintanya kepada Tiina. Ia tidak peduli jika pada akhirnya ia dicap sebagai pria pedofil karena ia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya. Dan Tiina seperti anak anjing kecil yang manis, seperti Kukkamuna tepatnya dan tidak ada salahnya jika Berwald bermain-main sedikit dengan Tiina.

Mengenai Kukkamuna, Berwald memang membencinya tetapi melihat wajah ceria Tiina ketika menggendongnya membuat Berwald mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjadikan Kukkamuna daging anjing panggang di musim dingin. Alasan itulah yang membuat Berwald mengijinkan Tiina untuk memelihara anjing kecil tersebut.

"Jeans itu," ucap Berwald perlahan, menunjuk dengan dagunya. "Mengapa tidak diganti?"

Gadis itu terdiam dan tersenyum datar, matanya terlihat lelah. "Kurasa celana jeans ini masih enak dipakai. Aku tidak perlu benda baru ketika bekerja."

"Tidak ada pria yang tertarik padamu dengan penampilan seperti itu," balas Berwald dengan nada jahat. "Kecuali.."

Pria itu buru-buru menutup mulutnya dan berharap Tiina sedang tidak memperhatikan ucapannya. Tetapi sudah terlambat, Tiina memandang Berwald dengan tatapan jengkel, nyaris saja ia melemparkan kemarahannya terhadap Berwald seperti satu bulan yang lalu. Berwald kadang bersikap baik kepadanya, tetapi di saat yang bersamaan Berwald juga bisa bertindak kejam. Apa urusannya jika ia mau menggunakan jeans kumal itu. Toh pekerjaan yang ia lakukan selama ini merupakan pekerjaan kasar yang tidak memerlukan baju yang bagus.

"Apa urusanmu?" tanya Tiina dengan nada jengkel dan berjalan ke arah lainnya, mengabaikan Berwald begitu saja. Ia benar-benar sakit hati mengenai perkataan Berwald barusan. Dimana-mana pria sama saja, dengus Tiina kesal. Berwald memang tidak pernah bisa benar-benar menyukainya. "Anda ingin mengejekku!"

Tatapan jengkel Tiina menyadarkan Berwald sepenuhnya jika perkataannya sudah keterlaluan. Ia tidak bermaksud mengatakan hal-hal jahat kepada Tiina, hanya saja ia merasa gemas. Kasihan karena selama ini ia tidak memperhatikan penampilannya karena Berwald terlalu banyak menuntut darinya. Ia merasa cemburu karena Matthias terus-terusan memperhatikan Tiina.

Harus diakui, Tiina sebenarnya sangat cantik hanya saja ia seperti berlian yang terbenam dalam tanah. Jika sudah dipoles, Tiina akan menjadi sangat cantik dan banyak pria yang menggilainya. Tetapi ia tidak ingin mengatakannya pada Tiina karena ia ingin memiliki Tiina lebih lama lagi dari sebelumnya. Lebih tepatnya, membiarkan Tiina bergantung kepadanya.

"Maaf," Berwald berkata pada akhirnya, merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan. Salah satu tangannya mengambil kotak yang terletak di sakunya. Pria itu membeli benda tersebut semalam di toko perhiasan. Ia menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada Tiina. "Bukalah, Tiina!"

Wajah Tiina tampak bingung ketika disodori kotak tersebut, maksudnya apa Berwald berkata seperti itu. Ia membuka kotak tersebut dan di dalamnya terdapat satu kalung mutiara asli yang begitu indah. Tiina berpikir apakah benda itu memang diberikan untuk Tiina. Sesaat ia menyadari sesuatu hal.

"Oh, Anda hanya ingin menunjukkannya kepada saya saja," kata Tiina dingin. "Benda yang bagus sekali. Itu untuk pacar barumu ya?"

Pacar baru? Enak saja dia bicara begitu. Dia tidak punya pacar dan seandainya Tiina tahu bahwa seharian ia mencari kalung tersebut hanya untuk Tiina seorang. Ia tidak pernah membelikan wanita benda seintim ini, termasuk ketika bersama mantan pacarnya dulu. Tiina layak mendapatkan itu semua karena gadis itu sudah terlalu banyak bekerja keras untuk keluarganya. Kalung itu ia belikan tanpa adanya maksud apa-apa.

"I—itu untukmu," Berwald berkata pelan, mencari-cari alasan agar ia tidak merasa malu. "Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu."

Tiina berusaha untuk tidak terlihat terlalu senang di depan Berwald walaupun gadis itu sangat senang diberikan kalung mahal seperti kalung mutiara putih yang begitu indah. "Terima kasih," jawabnya gugup. "Tetapi ulang tahunku sudah lewat, maaf."

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

Gadis itu menjawab pelan. "Tanggal enam Desember tahun lalu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Brengsek, mengapa ia sampai tidak tahu kapan ulang tahun Tiina. Tiina pasti ketakutan sejak ia melemparkan kue ke tembok dan menampar wajah Tiina hingga babak belur, oleh karena itulah Tiina tidak pernah memberi tahu kapan ulang tahunnya terhadapnya. "Apa Lukas dan kambing tahu soal ulang tahunmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak pernah membicarakannya."

Ya, itu sudah menjadi jawaban yang cukup jelas untuk Berwald. Dulu ibunya yang merusak hari ulang tahun Berwald, sekarang ia sendiri yang merusak ulang tahun Tiina. Tidak ada kue, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, kue maupun kado. Pria macam ia apa yang tega membuat Tiina menjadi seperti ini.

"Sial!" maki Berwald kasar. "Aku benar-benar bodoh."

Selama sisa waktu yang ada, ia terus bersama Tiina dan tidak henti-hentinya mendengarkan Tiina berbicara. Tiina yang begitu polos dan belum tersentuh membuat hati Berwald serasa hangat. Seolah-olah ada cahaya masuk ke dalam dirinya. Senyuman Tiina dan sentuhannya mampu membuat Berwald mabuk. Berwald membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika ia menjadi pria pertama yang bisa mencicipi Tiina. Mungkin Tiina akan jatuh cinta dengan pria yang pertama kali menyentuhnya. Jika dilihat, Tiina tidak memiliki pengalaman bersama pria.

_Pikiran gila macam apa itu, Berwald. Hentikan, dia masih polos._

.

.

.

"Bawa Tiina ke toko pakaian di Stockholm!" seru Matthias bersemangat dan menyeret-nyeret tangan Berwald. "Dia memerlukan banyak pakaian baru untuk musim panas ini!"

"Hentikan, Mr. Densen!" bentak Tiina kesal. "Aku tidak memerlukan pakaian baru dan yang penting aku bisa bekerja dengan baik di sini!"

Sayang bagi Matthias, ucapan Tiina terdengar sangat lucu sekali. Akan banyak politisi Swedia yang datang mengecek peternakan ini untuk memesan hasil mereka, apa yang akan dikatakan pada mereka jika melihat pembantunya berpenampilan compang camping seperti ini.

"Aku ingin melihatmu memakai _lingerie_!" ledek Matthias tanpa adanya rasa malu dan berakhir dengan tonjokan dari Berwald.

"Jaga mulutmu, kambing!" gerutu Berwald jengkel dan menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa sekaligus menahan rasa malunya yang teramat sangat. Membayangkan gadis itu berpakaian mini saja sudah cukup membuatnya tegang, apalagi jika membayangkan Tiina mengenakan lingerie mini dan memperlihatkan kakinya yang jenjang serta tubuhnya yang mulus. Lingerie transparan tentu cocok bagi Tiina. Sial, Matthias selalu saja memancing-mancingnya.

Percuma saja bicara pada Matthias dan kedua adiknya, mereka sama saja gilanya—begitulah yang dipikirkan Tiina. Barangkali hanya Lukas yang masih sangat normal. Sudah beberapa hari ini Berwald selalu memaksa Tiina untuk pergi ke toko pakaian ternama di Stockholm tetapi Tiina menolaknya karena ia sama sekali tidak sanggup untuk membayarnya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia hanya bisa pasrah. Ia sendiri tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia membeli baju dan Berwald benar, ia memerlukan baju baru.

**o00o**

Berwald membawa Tiina ke toko pakaian milik temannya, Yekaterina di dekat Gamla Stan. Toko pakaiannya sangat laris dan terkenal dan khusus untuk Tiina, ia menyewa toko tersebut selama satu hari penuh yang berarti orang luar hanya bisa memesannya dan toko ditutup untuk umum kecuali untuk Tiina dan Berwald.

"Lepaskan aku!" Tiina meronta ketika Berwald mencengkeram lengannya agar tidak bisa kabur. "Anda bukan suamiku!"

Suami? Ide yang bagus juga, rupanya Tiina menganggapnya sebagai suami pemaksa. Jika itu betul-betul terjadi mungkin ia akan berlaku sebagaimana dengan apa yang dikatakan Tiina. Tetapi itu sangat tidak mungkin karena ia sama sekali tidak mau mengikat diri di dalam pernikahan. Betapapun ia mencintai Tiina, ia tidak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang diidam-idamkan gadis itu.

"Tolong berikan dia pakaian musim panas yang bagus-bagus!" perintah Berwald tanpa memandang gadis itu sedikitpun. "Sejam lagi aku akan kembali!"

Yekaterina tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja, Mr. Oxenstierna. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkan pelangganku berpenampilan tidak modis," katanya gembira dan menyeret Tiina untuk ikut bersamanya. "Ayo, Miss Vainamoinen. Akan kupilihkan baju musim panas yang bagus-bagus untukmu."

Tiina menatap Berwald dengan tatapan "lepaskan-aku-dari-sini-atau-aku-akan-membunuhmu" dan Berwald hanya tertawa kecil. Masih bilang jika ia tidak membutuhkan baju baru? Yekaterina dan adik-adiknya sangat suka pelanggan berkantong tebal, otomatis ia akan berusaha memilihkan Tiina baju yang terbaik.

.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian, Berwald baru kembali dari toko dewasa di dekat Malmo dan membeli beberapa kotak kondom serta lubrikan. Ia tidak habis pikir mengapa sejak Tiina datang ke tempatnya, ia selalu membeli benda semacam itu. Tiina membuat hasratnya semakin tidak karuan saja, gadis itu membuatnya semakin gila. Benda itu sengaja ia taruh di bagian belakang agar Tiina tidak mencapnya sebagai pria mesum. Tetapi apakah Tiina akan tahu apa guna dari benda tersebut? Ia rasa tidak, Tiina begitu polos dan sepertinya tidak ada yang mengajarkannya mengenai benda semacam itu.

Ketika Berwald datang ke tempat itu, ia melihat Tiina menggunakan gaun pink bertali spageti. Memperlihatkan bahu telanjang Tiina beserta leher jenjangnya ditambah dengan kalung mutiara putih pemberiannya. Perlahan Berwald mendekati Tiina dan mengelus bahu Tiina, menciumi lehernya dengan lembut.

Gadis itu gemetaran, memajukan langkahnya sebanyak dua langkah. Sempat ia menengok ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Berwald berada di belakangnya. Pria itu menciumi lehernya? Apa itu sama sekali tidak salah?

"Hen—hentikan!" Tiina berkata dengan gugup. "Tidak seharusnya anda bersikap seperti ini padaku!"

Berwald merasa heran, seharusnya anak jaman sekarang tidak masalah jika pria menyentuhnya. Bahkan ada tetangganya yang berusia lima belas tahun yang sudah sangat berpengalaman mengenai hubungan "tanda kutip". Tetapi Tiina adalah kasus yang berbeda, gadis itu langsung ketakutan dan gemetaran.

"Baju ini, sangat bagus," racau Berwald di telinga Tiina. "Payudaramu kecil sehingga kau tidak perlu mengenakan bra ketika mengenakannya."

"Mr. Oxenstierna!"seru Tiina terkejut. "Apa yang anda katakan!"

_Astaga, bagaimana ia bisa meracau hal seperti itu! Mulut, kendalikan dirimu. Jangan bicara yang aneh-aneh atau kau terlihat seperti orang mesum. Bukan itu kan yang ingin kau katakan sebelumnya._

Seharusnya ia tidak mengajak Tiina ke tempat semacam ini dan ia pikir hasratnya akan padam setelah ini tetapi ia salah, hasratnya semakin besar dan sebentar lagi akan meledak begitu saja. Ini benar-benar di luar ekspetasinya. Ia seperti pria pedo sekarang, dan ia berani bertaruh dengan apa yang dikatakan Matthias setelah ini. Lucu sekali membayangkan bagaimana Matthias marah-marah terhadapnya atau bahkan meledeknya habis-habisan soal ini.

Setelah itu Berwald tidak mengacuhkan Tiina dan diam-diam ia membelikan Tiina tiga set lingerie tipis beserta celana dalamnya, tiga gaun tanpa lengan dan baju _maid_ yang mini. Tangannya menggandeng salah satu tangan Tiina dan menggengamnya dengan erat, mengantar gadis itu ke mobilnya. Dan Tiina harus memakai baju maid itu setiap hari untuknya, apapun yang terjadi. Jika Tiina tidak mau, ia bisa mengancam memecatnya. Perkara gampang itu.

* * *

><p>Di dalam mobil, hanya berdua saja tanpa ada siapapun yang menganggu sekarang. Melihat wajah malu Tiina merupakan hal yang menarik bagi Berwald karena itu merupakan sesuatu yang langka.<p>

"Kau tahu sesuatu, Tiina," kata Berwald lagi, memainkan rambut Tiina perlahan dan menciumnya. "Pakaian yang kau kenakan tadi membuat pria ingin menelanjangimu—apalagi kau masih perawan."

Tiina menundukkan wajahnya, pria itu sejak tadi memancing rasa malunya. Apa yang dimakan pria itu sehingga meracau kata-kata yang vulgar seperti itu. "Jika itu yang dipikirkan olehmu, aku tidak akan mau membeli baju itu!" bentaknya dingin. "Kau pria paling vulgar yang pernah kukenal."

"Sayangnya, aku memang seperti itu," balas Berwald dan menyalakan mobilnya. "Lupakan, aku sedang bercanda tadi!"

Dalam keadaan seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan menggoda Tiina. Ia adalah pria vulgar tetapi tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui akan hal itu. Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Lama-lama di tangan gw jadi R 18 -_-'' selalu saja fic rate T yang kubuat ujung-ujungnya rating pasti naik ke M. Kalau multichapter sih, entah kenapa firasat saya pasti nulisnya ke R 18. Novel aslinya saja itu R 18. Kebanyakan baca roman Spanyol sih, jadi begitu -_- Maaf updatenya lama bener kayak keong. Minggu depan saya mau lanjut fic Be My Sweet Darling chapter 9. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca fic ini ya :) Review but no flame~  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1 [Berwald Oxenstierna]  
><strong>

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read. Rate M karena udah mulai ada "ehem-ehem"  
><em>

_Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark, Erika Arnadottir=femIce  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

Berwald dan Tiina kembali ke rumah mereka di Lapland ketika pukul sebelas malam. Di tengah jalan, mereka terjebak macet sehingga terpaksa mereka pulang malam. Selama di perjalanan, Tiina terpaksa menahan amarahnya karena Berwald bersikap macam-macam terhadapnya—sesuatu yang tidak pernah Tiina duga seumur hidupnya. Sesampainya di rumah, kemarahan Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa dikendalikan. Wajah manisnya kini merah padam karena marah, pipinya yang sedikit bulat menggembung sehingga wajahnya terlihat lucu dari biasanya.

Tidak hanya itu saja, karena terlalu kesal Tiina mengabaikan sapaan Matthias dan berlari ke arah kamar sambil membanting pintunya dengan kencang sehingga Matthias keheranan. Sedangkan Berwald? Ia hanya bersikap tidak peduli seolah-olah semua itu bukanlah salahnya.

"Kau apakan Tiina sehingga ia menjadi seperti ini?" tanya Matthias bingung ketika melihat Tiina berlari ke kamar dengan wajah merah padam. "Jangan-jangan sudah kau apa-apakan gadis itu, Beary?"

Berwald tidak menjawab dan mengangkat belanjaannya sendiri dan juga belanjaan milik Tiina. Pikiran Berwald masih dipenuhi kejadian di toko baju tersebut. Dimana tanpa sadar ia menggoda Tiina hingga membat gadis itu marah karenanya. Melihat ekspresi Tiina yang selama ini belum pernah ditunjukkan kepadanya membuat Berwald waktu itu membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak mengenai Tiina.

Sangat menarik, tentu saja. Gadis itu polos sekaligus misterius.

Tindakan yang dilakukan Berwald tadi sudah cukup menjelaskan bagaimana hasratnya yang sebenarnya terhadap Tiina. Ia tidak habis pikir, apa ia diracun oleh setan kurang kerjaan untuk mengucapkan kata-kata vulgar seperti itu. Bisa saja ketika ia sudah terlalu berhasrat, ia akan menyuruh Tiina membuka bajunya di dalam mobil dan memaksa gadis itu untuk melayaninya dan memilikinya. Hati Berwald terlalu yakin bahwa Tiina bahwa Tiina tercipta untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Dan ia harus menjaga perasaan itu agar tidak berkembang menjadi cinta mendalam.

Sial, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaannya sendiri terhadap Tiina. Setiap berdekatan Tiina selalu saja Berwald merasa seperti ini. Hasrat yang dulu padam karena wanita lain, sekarang meningkat tajam. Tiina bukanlah gadis cantik apalagi berpendidikan seperti mantannya tetapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam diri gadis itu. Tiina berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan yang selama ini ditemuinya.

Ingin menjaganya dan memeluknya. Menatap matanya dalam-dalam. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan besarnya.

Tiina—

Ya, gadis itu tidak pernah terbiasa dengan pria. Tidak pernah berkencan dengan pria manapun. Bahkan bisa dibilang gadis itu sangat polos. Terlalu polos sehingga hasrat yang dimiliki Berwald selalu berkobar.

Di saat tidurnya, ia selalu memimpikan Tiina dan menginginkan gadis itu. Semua yang dipendamnya terlepas sudah ketika sudah berhadapan dengan Tiina. Bisa dibilang, kepolosan Tiina merupakan sesuatu yang berbahaya bagi Berwald sendiri.

Ah, mungkin saja Berwald merasa kesepian karena lama ia tidak merasakan sentuhan wanita, barangkali itulah yang menyebabkan Berwald bertingkah aneh pada Tiina. Tetapi, di sisi lain jika berada di sisi Tiina sangat—

"Beary! Mengapa tidak kembali ke tempatmu?"

Perkataan Matthias membuyarkan lamunannya mengenai Tiina. Tanpa memandang Matthias sedikitpun, Berwald kembali ke ruang kerjanya sembari memikirkan apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk melupakan Tiina seumur hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa memberikan apa yang diinginkan gadis itu, gadis itu masih terlalu muda dan belum tahu apa itu kehidupan sesungguhnya.

Dan harus ia akui, ia menyesal mengajak Tiina membeli pakaian bersamanya. Karena ternyata ketika melihat baju-baju mini, pikirannya langsung tertuju pada Tiina dan bahkan nekad membelikan pakaian dalam untuk Tiina. Ia tidak berani membayangkan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya jika Tiina sampai mengetahui bahwa Berwald-lah yang membelikan pakaian semacam itu.

Sejak Tiina berada di sisinya, ada perubahan signifikan yang terjadi dalam dirinya. Salah satunya ia semakin sering bergairah karenanya. Reaksinya terhadap sesuatu berkembang jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan dulu. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi pria pertama yang menyentuh milik pribadi Tiina mungkin tidak terlalu berefek baik tetapi hal itu membuat gairahnya meningkat lebih lama dan gemetar karenanya. Mungkin rasanya akan lembut dan manis.

Ia tidak sabar untuk melihat apa reaksi Tiina setelah ini.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Tiina menggerutu dalam hati akibat kejadian tadi siang. Berwald benar-benar pria vulgar, gerutunya dalam hati. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa bosnya akan bersikap seperti itu kepadanya. Ternyata diam-diam Berwald adalah singa yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Jika ia tahu Berwald akan bersikap seperti itu lebih baik ia tidak menerima tawarannya. Pria itu terlalu bahaya baginya dan mengingatkan akan pria di masa lalunya.

Berwald menggodanya dengan kalimat yang sangat sensitif, menyentuhnya perlahan dan membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Tangan besarnya yang kuat dan kasar membuatnya takut dan teringat akan masa lalu yang mengerikan itu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan jalan pikirannya sendiri. Tiina bersemu merah membayangkan hal itu dan pikirannya menjadi aneh. Sesuatu mulai merasukinya dan menakutinya. Ia sendiri masih bisa merasakan sentuhan Berwald ketika siang hari.

"Dasar pria mesum, _moi_!" maki Tiina dalam hati sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya. Ia belum membuka kantong belanjaan yang berisi baju pemberian Berwald dan ia terlalu malas untuk membukanya karena pasti berisi baju-baju berbahaya yang Berwald masukkan dalam kantongnya secara diam-diam.

TOK.. TOK..

Tiina beranjak dari tempat tidurnya ketika pintu diketuk dan membuka pintunya. Dilihat olehnya bahwa Berwald sedang berdiri di sana dalam keadaan telanjang dada. Mata Berwald menatap Tiina dengan tatapan berbahaya ketika melihat Tiina hanya mengenakan gaun tipis saja. Gaun tipis itu memperlihatkan ujung payudaranya yang sedang berkembang.

"E—er, anda mau apa, Mr. Oxenstierna?" tanya Tiina gemetaran dan menutupi tubuhnya sendiri begitu menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam tatapan Berwald. "Ada sesuatu yang perlu aku bereskan lagi?"

Berwald tak menjawab seperti biasa dan membiarkan Tiina berpikir sendirian. Pria itu berjalan ke arah kantong belanjaan yang sama sekali belum dibuka oleh Tiina sedikitpun. Membuka kantong itu perlahan-lahan dan menyerahkan kantong tersebut pada Tiina.

"Buka isi kantong tersebut!"

Tiina menatap kantong itu dan membukanya setengah hati. Gaun yang dibelinya tadi memang bagus tetapi karena Berwald mengatakan hal yang menjijikan baginya membuat Tiina bersumpah untuk tidak mengenakan baju itu sampai kapanpun. Gaun yang dipilihnya ternyata membuat pria berpikiran kotor. Betapa terkejutnya ia bahwa isi kantong itu terdapat gaun yang tadi ia beli tetapi bukan hanya itu saja—Berwald benar-benar pria vulgar. Isi kantong besar itu adalah beberapa lembar celana dalam imut berenda sekaligus bra dengan ukuran yang tepat dengan dada Tiina. Tiina curiga bahwa diam-diam Berwald memasuki kamarnya dan membuka lemari pakaiannya atau yang lebih parah adalah menyentuh pakaian dalamnya.

Sepertinya masih belum selesai juga karena di dalamnya masih ada beberapa _lingerie_ untuk Tiina kenakan saat tidur. Benda itu berenda dan berpita, nyaris transparan dimana orang yang mengenakan benda tersebut akan terekspos dengan sempurna.

Yang terakhir adalah baju _maid _dengan rok yang sangat mini. Sepertinya untuk beberapa hari ke depan Berwald akan menyuruhnya memakai seragam seperti itu di hadapan dua pria lainnya yang berada di rumah itu dan mereka akan menontonnya.

Melihat Tiina memegang _lingerie_ tersebut, terpikir sesuatu di otak Berwald. Pikiran gila yang ingin segera ia laksanakan hari itu juga tanpa adanya penghalang sedikitpun. Otaknya meminta untuk berbuat lebih jauh lagi terhadap Tiina.

"Anda sudah gila rupanya!" Tiina berkata dengan nada suara tercekat dan tanpa sadar melempar benda tersebut pada Berwald. "Kau pria mesum yang pernah kukenal!"

Tangan besar Berwald memeluk tubuh Tiina dengan erat. Jari jemari Berwald mencari dimana gerangan bibir Tiina berada. Begitu mendapatkannya, ia membelainya lembut dan menempelkan bibirnya di sana. Tangannya yang lain mencari-cari dimana ia bisa melepaskan pakaian yang Tiina kenakan karena benda tersebut sangatlah mengganggu sekali baginya.

Tiina terkejut dengan serangan Berwald yang terlalu tiba-tiba tetapi ia tidak melawan. Tubuhnya memang gemetar tetapi ada sensasi lain yang begitu memabukkan. Sensasi yang begitu kuat dan manis sekaligus menggoda. Membiarkan Berwald berbuat sesukanya untuk sementara itu.

"A—angh! Berwald!" desah Tiina, tidak sadar bahwa ia mengucapkan nama depan Berwald dengan jelas. "Hentikan!"

Piyama yang dikenakan Tiina terlepas begitu saja dan memperlihatkan tubuh telanjangnya yang indah sekalipun masih berkembang. Pria itu tidak berhenti memandangi tubuh Tiina dengan seksama dan wajah merah Tiina ketika mendapati gadis itu telanjang. Pemandangan yang begitu indah dan menarik baginya. Dengan cekatan Berwald mengambil salah satu lingerie yang berada di dalam kantong belanjaan milik Tiina dan mengenakannya di tubuh Tiina.

Tiina meronta-ronta ketika Berwald memakaikannya. Berusaha melawan tetapi gagal dan tak berapa detik kemudian, lingerie itu sudah terpakai di tubuh Tiina. Ia berdiri dan menatap dirinya sendiri dengan tatapan tidak percaya di depan cermin. Ia terlihat lebih dewasa dan cantik. Kakinya terlihat lebih jenjang dari biasanya. Celana dalam yang ia kenakan terlihat secara samar-samar mengingat itu adalah_ lingerie_ transparan.

"Mendekatlah!" panggil Berwald perlahan. Tiina menurut dan membiarkan dirinya digiring ke arah sang serigala. Bukan kemauannya tetapi entah mengapa ia bergerak ke sana dengan sendirinya. "Duduklah di sisiku!"

Tiina duduk di sebelah Berwald dan menatap pria di depannya dengan tatapan bingung yang amat sangat. Ia terlalu polos untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia hanya mengira bahwa Berwald memperlakukan dirinya seperti anak kecil semata. Tetapi yang terjadi bukan itu, pria itu memangku Tiina seolah-olah ia adalah anak kecil yang dimanja.

"Aku sudah basah," gumamnya dingin dan memainkan payudaranya dengan kencang hingga Tiina menjerit karenanya. "Berikan aku hiburan!"

Tubuh Tiina begitu sensitif terhadap sentuhan, Berwald bergumam pelan dalam hati. Tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan bahwa sekarang ini ia bisa menyentuh Tiina seutuhnya. Tiina merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di dalam dirinya—sesuatu yang aneh dan membuatnya gila bila dijelaskan. Setelah puas menyentuh payudaranya dan memainkannya, Berwald memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke daerah intim Tiina dan memainkan daerah tersebut. "Tubuhmu, begitu manis!"

Tiina mengerang tidak berdaya ketika Berwald sudah menyentuh bagian intimnya sementara pria itu terus mengucapkan kata-kata yang menggoda hingga Tiina merasa panas karenanya. Tanpa sadar, ada cairan kental putih yang mengalir di dalam miliknya sendiri.

Ia sama sekali tidak menduganya bahwa Berwald bisa bernafsu terhadap wanita. Seingatnya, berdasar kabar burung yang beredar , Berwald adalah seorang homoseksual dan tidak memiliki sedikit gairah pun terhadap wanita. Tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, ia bisa merasakan bahwa Berwald bernafsu terhadapnya. Tiina tidak membenci Berwald sedikitpun, hanya saja menjadi objek gairah pria itu sangat mengerikan dan menakutkan. Tidak pernah bisa ia bayangkan sampai kapanpun juga.

"A—akh!" Tiina mendesah ngeri ketika mendapati bahwa sekarang celana dalamnya basah. Tetapi hal itu tidak membuat Berwald berhenti melakukannya. Menyentuh bagian itu semakin kencang hingga membuatnya terasa sakit. Ia bersandar di dada bidang pria itu. "Sakit—hentikan!"

Perlahan, Berwald melepaskan sabuknya sendiri dan melemparkan benda tersebut ke arah lainnya dan mulai membuka celananya serta mencari-cari dimana kondom tersebut berada.

"OI! KALENG IKAN! KAU LUPA MEMBELI MAKANAN MUSIM DINGIN!" seru Matthias lantang dari dapur. "_YOU'RE SUCKS_!"

"KAING!"

Berwald kaget mendengar teriakan Matthias dan Kukkanuma tetapi ia lebih kaget lagi menyadari apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Tiina. Cairan basah membasahi beberapa bagian di seprai Tiina dan ia sendiri juga merasa basah. Ia terlihat berantakan sekarang, begitu juga dengan Tiina.

Bahkan ia baru sadar bahwa sejak tadi Kukkanuma berada di kamar itu.

Ia berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan membetulkan celananya sendiri. Libido sialan, rutuk Berwald jengkel. Tidak bisakah ia berhenti mengganggu hidupnya sekarang juga. Matthias sialan, mengganggu acaranya saja. Ia akan membunuh Matthias setelah ini karena urusan yang sama sekali tidak penting. Lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ia lakukan terhadap kambing Denmark yang malang itu.

"E—er, maaf?" Tiina menyela. "Aku—"

Berwald mendiamkan Tiina dan tidak berbicara lagi. Membiarkan Tiina di dalam pikirannya sendiri dan keluar dari kamar sementara Tiina masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali kau!" bentak Matthias jengkel. "Kau bertelanjang dada lagi dan baru saja dari kamar Tiina. Jangan-jangan kau habis mengapa-apakannya.?"

Mendengar pernyataan Matthias, Berwald langsung menonjok wajahnya sekuat tenaga. "Bukan urusanmu, _kambing_!"

Matthias tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti orang gila. "Tadi Erika melihatmu pergi ke kamar Tiina dan kau berada di dalam dengan waktu cukup lama. Aku curiga sekarang kau beralih jadi pedo, Beary."

Pria Swedia itu hanya memasang tampang _poker face_, tindakannya sudah terlampau bahaya dan harus dihentikan segera. Lama kelamaan ia merasa seperti pria pedo yang mencari mangsa dan belaian. Mengenai hal tadi, ia bisa menyimpulkan sesuatu bahwa gadis itu masih belum pernah tersentuh siapapun dan terasa lembut. Tiina begitu polos, terlalu polos seperti anak anjingnya.

Ia akan memberi pelajaran pada gadis itu secara perlahan-lahan dan membuatnya mabuk dalam pelukannya. Akan sangat menyenangkan suatu saat ia adalah pria pertama yang mendobrak dinding perlindungan Tiina.

Dengan senang hati ia akan bermain-main terlebih dahulu kepadanya dan seterusnya ia akan lebih serius melakukannya.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>AN** Makasih udah belain saya yang kasus chapter kemarin =w= sekarang saya disable anon biar nggak bikin masalah lagi.

Soal Nordic Tycoon 2 akan saya apdet kalau fic ini udah chapter 7, yang NT 2 emang sengaja saya telantarkan terlebih dahulusupaya pembaca sama sekali tidak bingung karenanya :( seharusnya NT 2 saya nggak buat dulu tetapi apa daya ide muncul di kepala ^_^'' untung saya belum buat NT 3-nya, bisa berabe ane managenya #fuh.

Fic ini ratenya saya naikkan soalnya isinya ehem-ehem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1 [Berwald Oxenstierna]  
><strong>

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read. Rate M karena udah mulai ada "ehem-ehem"  
><em>

_Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark, Erika Arnadottir=femIce, Lukas Bondevik=Norge_

* * *

><p>Harus diakui oleh Tiina, ia merasa syok atas perlakuan Berwald terhadapnya. Ia mengira selama ini dirinya mengenal Berwald dengan baik. Di bayangan Tiina, Berwald adalah pria dingin kejam dan tidak berperasaan tetapi diam-diam pria itu menyimpan kebaikan yang Tiina sama sekali tidak ketahui. Lebih tepatnya Berwald tidak ingin kebaikannya diketahui orang lain.<p>

Tetapi kejadian kemarin sore membuat Tiina berpikir sesuatu yang lain. Fakta yang akan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Berwald menyimpan sisi lainnya yang Tiina tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya. Sisi yang bisa dibilang membuat Tiina keheranan sekaligus muak. Tiina tidak pernah menduga bahwa Berwald bisa bersikap vulgar terhadapnya.

_"Baju ini, sangat bagus," racau Berwald di telinga Tiina. "Payudaramu kecil sehingga kau tidak perlu mengenakan bra ketika mengenakannya."_

Kata-kata itu, kata-kata vulgar yang pertama kali Berwald ucapkan di toko baju. Tiina mengira Berwald sedang mabuk sehingga ia berusaha mengabaikan hal itu walaupun pada saat itu ia tetap merasa syok. Tetapi setelah itu, ucapan Berwald semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Tiina merasa malu. Puncaknya, Berwald melakukan sesuatu terhadap Tiina kemarin malam. Sesuatu yang nyaris membuatnya kehilangan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

Tidak mungkin pria seperti Berwald tertarik secara fisik terhadap perempuan seperti dirinya. Perempuan desa yang miskin dan seorang pembantu. Berwald bisa memiliki wanita cantik manapun yang ia mau. Secara fisik Berwald sangat tampan dan menggoda tetapi tidak untuk Tiina. Bagi Tiina, Berwald adalah pria menakutkan.

Ia memandangi dirinya di cermin dalam keadaan telanjang. Tubuhnya dipenuhi bekas-bekas kemerahan akibat sentuhan Berwald yang begitu keras sekaligus memabukkan. Wajahnya merah padam dan berharap kejadian itu merupakan mimpi buruk yang sedang ia alami.

Bekas sentuhan Berwald terletak di bagian leher, payudara dan bibir. Membekas begitu jelas dan mungkin bekas itu akan hilang beberapa hari sesudahnya. Tetapi di bagian pribadinya, masih begitu terasa sentuhan Berwald di sana. Ia malu memandangi miliknya sendiri dan wajahnya merah padam membayangkan Berwald memasukinya.

_Kau memikirkan apa sih, Tiina?_

"Kukkamuna, tubuhku terlihat seperti terkena penyakit parah, _moi_," katanya pada anjing putih kesayangannya. Kukkanuma tidak menjawab dan hanya bergulung di lantai untuk tidur.

Atau mungkin Kukkamuna sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lainnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan kepada Tiina.

Tiina berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Mulai dari awal Berwald bersikap aneh terhadapnya hingga melakukan sesuatu yang kelewatan batas.

.

.

.

Di ruang kerjanya, Berwald memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia nyaris saja melepaskan hasratnya di depan Tiina dan gadis itu melihatnya secara gamblang. Ya Tuhan, bisa-bisa ia disangka sebagai pria mesum oleh Tiina.

Ia sendiri baru sadar bahwa ia membeli barang-barang dewasa untuk Tiina seperti lingerie transparan berenda, celana dalam imut, baju pelayan dengan rok yang sangat pendek. Untuknya sendiri adalah kondom pink, lubrikan dan beberapa barang dewasa yang tidak bisa ia sebutkan apa nama benda itu.

Tubuh telanjang Tiina menghantui pikirannya, bahkan ketika ia sedang bekerja dan sibuk mengurusi peternakan. Bayangan Tiina yang polos membuat hasratnya bangkit di dalam mimpinya. Tanpa sadar ia sering melakukan sendiri untuk memuaskan hasratnya yang begitu liar dan tidak terkendali. Di sisi lain, Berwald merasa jengkel karena nafsunya sulit dikendalikan secara penuh.

Milik Tiina begitu lembut dan polos. Tidak terjamah oleh siapapun juga. Membuatnya mabuk ke dalam cinta ini.

Desahan Tiina terdengar indah bagaikan nyanyian sang dewi.

Ini benar-benar gila, bukankah ia bertekad untuk terus membujang seumur hidupnya. Berdekatan dengan Tiina adalah bencana besar yang akan datang. Bencana yang dimaksud oleh Berwald adalah batalnya rencana untuk menjadi bujang lapuk seumur hidupnya. Lebih baik ia tetap menjadi _gay _daripada terikat dengan wanita.

Sayangnya ia bukan tipe pria yang ingin terikat.

Sejak kapan Tiina mulai memasuki kehidupannya secara menyeluruh? Ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Kelembutan Tiina begitu mendamaikan sekaligus menyakitikan. Tidak pernah bisa ia dapatkan sosok yang begitu lembut seperti Tiina. Semua wanita yang pernah ia kencani tidak pernah membuat Berwald benar-benar jatuh cinta terhadap mereka. Rata-rata dari mereka adalah wanita manja yang ingin harta bendanya.

Ketika ia menghadiri sebuah pesta, banyak wanita cantik mendekatinya tetapi ia lebih suka menyendiri sambil merokok di sudut. Hal itu membuat Matthias menghinanya dengan sebutan bujang lapuk kesepian karena hal itu.

"_Dasar om-om kesepian," ujar Matthias dengan nada mengejek. "Mau sampai kapan kau melarikan diri dari wanita. Pilihlah salah satu agar hidupmu lebih tenang dan damai!"_

Lebih baik ia menjadi bujang lapuk daripada hidup bersama wanita yang salah. Sudah cukup ia dikecewakan oleh wanita karena wanita yang dulu benar-benar dicintainya lebih memilih harta dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Dengan Tiina, itu sangat berbeda. Tiina sangat spesial di hati dan tidak terlalu banyak menuntut macam-macam. Tiina sangat baik terhadapnya dan juga polos.

Ia mencintai Tiina dan hanya berani mengintipnya secara diam-diam. Berwald tahu gadis itu terlalu muda untuknya dan ia tidak ingin Tiina mengetahui perasaannya. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan menyukai fakta bahwa ia disukai oleh om-om. Sejak suatu insiden yang melibatkan dirinya dan Tiina, hubungan mereka pelan-pelan mulai dekat dan ia bisa mengenal Tiina lebih dalam.

Sekalipun ia mencintainya, tetap saja ia harus benar-benar mengontrol perasaannya dan tetap berpegang teguh dengan prinsipnya—menjadi bujang lapuk seumur hidupnya. Lagipula, suatu saat Tiina akan melanjutkan sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan pria baik-baik.

Dan perlahan Tiina akan melupakannya. Menganggap Berwald bukanlah siapa-siapa dari Tiina.

.

.

.

"Kalian ini ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Matthias dengan nada heran ketika melihat Tiina dan Berwald tidak berselera makan. "Yang satu seperti sedang mual-mual dan yang satu gugup!"

Berwald tidak mempedulikan gurauan Matthias dan tetap memakan makanannya walaupun agak sedikit gugup. Tiina ada di sebelahnya dan gadis itu hanya mengenakan baju tipis yang memperlihatkan lekukan tubuhnya dengan jelas. Sial! Jangan sampai Matthias melihatnya ia sedang _tegang_. Biarlah ini menjadi rahasianya sendiri.

_Tiina begitu manis, ya Tuhan. Mau Tiina mengenakan baju apapun, Tiina selalu terlihat manis dan lebih muda dari usianya. Ingin rasanya aku memakannya. Tiina jauh lebih nikmat daripada makanan yang disajikan._

"B'kan urusanmu, k'mbing!" gerutu Berwald jengkel. "Ur'si d'rimu sendiri."

"Mengapa diam saja?" tanya Matthias nekat. "Kalian ini seperti akan dieksekusi mati."

Tiina gugup, tidak berani melirik ke sebelahnya. Ingin bersikap kalem tetapi gagal karena Berwald membuatnya tegang dan ketakutan. Sekedar catatan, Berwald telah membuang semua pakaiannya dan mengantinya dengan pakaian tipis seperti ini. Baju ini paling lumayan dibandingkan baju lainnya yang terlalu vulgar dan ketika tidur, Tiina terpaksa memakai lingerie transparan tersebut.

Yang Tiina cemaskan adalah jika ada pencuri masuk ke rumah dan mendapati Tiina berpakaian seksi seperti itu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Mr. Densen," jawab Tiina sesantai mungkin, menahan rasa gugupnya. "Belakangan saya merasa tidak enak badan."

Matthias tersenyum dan melirik Berwald sejenak. "Kau mengapa-apakan dia?"

Berwald memukul Matthias dengan menggunakan tongkat baseball dan memberikan _death glare_ maut andalannya ketika sedang dirundung bahaya. "T'dak ada apa-apa. H'nya sedikit masalah saja."

_Sial, Matthias merusak segalanya. Dasar penganggu dan menyebalkan. Pergi jauh-jauh dan biarkan aku berduaan dengan Tiina. Suatu saat aku akan membangun rumah yang jauh dari kalian dan aku bisa bebas._

—o00o—

Musim panas berganti ke musim gugur. Semua dedaunan di pohon berguguran dan cuaca berubah menjadi lebih dingin. Rasanya musim semi dan musim panas baru saja dilewati begitu singkat, tahu-tahu ini sudah musim gugur. Jika dihitung-hitung, sudah satu tahun lebih ia bekerja di sini dan mengalami berbagai kejadian menyenangkan maupun yang menyebalkan.

Pria itu menahannya hingga musim panas selesai, tetapi musim panas sudah lewat dan berganti ke musim semi dan hingga saat ini. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang diinginkan Berwald terhadap dirinya.

Semua pekerjaannya hari itu sudah selesai dan ia menyapu halaman depan yang dipenuhi oleh dedaunan yang rontok dari pohon. Cuaca hari ini bisa dibilang cerah sekaligus dingin. Matthias dan Lukas sedang berada di Finlandia sedangkan Berwald berada di Jerman untuk membeli mesin-mesin yang memudahkan pekerjaannya. Jadi ia hanya di rumah bersama Erika dan Kukkamuna.

"Kalau mereka bertiga tidak ada, rumah menjadi sepi sekali, _moi_," Tiina berkata kepada Erika sambil mengumpulkan dedaunan berwarna warni. "Dedaunan ini warnanya sangat bagus, bagaimana kalau kita menjualnya untuk tambahan biaya?"

Erika tidak menjawab pertanyaan konyol Tiina. Tiina memang beberapa tahun lebih tua usianya darinya tetapi Tiina lebih terlihat seperti anak kecil yang manja. Tidak heran terkadang Berwald dibuat kesal dan gemas karenanya.

"Erika marah padaku, _moi_?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada sedih akan respon dingin gadis Islandia itu. "Atau Erika sebenarnya rindu sama Mr. Bondevik?"

"Jangan bicara seperti itu padaku," ujar Erika dengan wajah merah padam dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kok tahu-tahu jadi Mr. Bondevik?"

Tiina terkikik geli melihat ekspresi Erika ketika ia menyebutkan nama Lukas. Matthias benar, bahwa diam-diam Erika dan Lukas memiliki hubungan khusus yang selama ini ia tidak tahu. Ketika Matthias mengatakannya, Tiina sama sekali tidak percaya dan tertawa dalam hati dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Matthias. Menganggap hal itu hanyalah kibulan tidak masuk akal yang diucapkan oleh Matthias mengingat pria itu sering bercanda hal-hal aneh.

"Hanya iseng saja, _moi_!" jawab Tiina ceria dan memeluk Erika. "Kau manis sih, makanya Mr. Bondevik suka padamu."

Erika menggerutu kesal ketika Tiina mengatakan hal itu. Menyukainya? Yang benar saja! Pria itu sering memaksanya menyebutnya dengan sebutan _storebror _yang berarti kakak laki-kali. Dikiranya ia adalah adik perempuannya yang telah lama hilang. Ia tidak akan sudi mempunyai kakak laki-laki _troller_ seperti Lukas.

"Bagaimana dengan Mr. Oxenstierna?" Erika balas bertanya dengan wajah datar tetapi cukup membuat Tiina tersedak. "Pria itu sering memberikan perhatian lebih kepadamu."

Tiina terkekeh setengah hati dan tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya. Kalau ditanya soal Berwald, ia sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakannya.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: <strong>Maaf update'an di chapter ini sangat lambat dan tidak berjalan sebagaimana seharusnya. Saya kebanyakan main terus-terusan gara-gara mau libur jadi terbengkalai. Makasih yang udah baca fic ini. Tamatnya masih lama =w= Terlalu pendek ya? Maaf :( Belakangan sulit banget bikin cerita panjang.

Read and review but no flame.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nordic Tycoon Vol. 1 [Berwald Oxenstierna]  
><strong>

_APH ©Hidekaz Himaruya_

_Diana Palmer of Hart Series (saya ambil plot dari sini tapi dengan kata-kata sendiri dan beberapa bagian yang diubah)_

_Sweden x fem!Finland_

_Warning: genderbent, AU, OOC, don't like don't read. Rate M karena udah mulai ada "ehem-ehem"  
><em>

_Note: Matthias Densen=Denmark, Erika Arnadottir=femIce, Lukas Bondevik=Norge_. Carl itu OC fanfic sebelah, emang sih nggak boleh OC tapi teserah authornya ya :D toh ini FF AU

* * *

><p>Tak terbayangkan bagi Berwald bahwa mengajak Tiina berbelanja merupakan hal yang terakhir di dalam benaknya selama ini. Setiap Berwald mengingat reaksi Tiina yang berlebih ketika berhadapan dengan dirinya, ia diliputi rasa bahagia yang amat sangat. Lebih tepatnya tumpah ruah begitu saja. Ia adalah seorang pria tertutup dan pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya dan tidak tersentuh siapapun—kecuali ketika Tiina mendekatinya.<p>

Harus diakui bahwa Tiina masih sangat belia dan ia tertarik kepadanya. Rasanya seperti memanjakan anak yang tersia-sia dan menikmati reaksinya kecuali satu fakta bahwa Tiina gemetaran disentuh olehnya dan ia sendiri bisa dibilang adalah om-om kesepian yang sudah lama tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan wanita.

Ia tidak bisa mengatakan pada gadis belasan tahun itu bahwa sekarang pikirannya dipenuhi oleh gadis kecil berambut pirang seperti dirinya berlari-lari di rumput luas dan tersenyum gembira, membuatnya gelisah. Lupa bahwa sebenarnya ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu dan Tiina masih kanak-kanak—walau usianya sudah delapan belas tahun lebih. Tiina belum pernah bercinta dengan siapapun dan ia akan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepada pria pertama yang menyentuhnya. Berwald membayangkan dirinya adalah pria pertama yang melakukan hal ini dan membuat jantungnya bergidik.

Siang hari, ia mengajak Tiina ke suatu ladang sepi dengan cara berkuda. Untunglah cuaca hari itu tidak buruk dan sejuk bagi ukuran wilayah negara yang berada di dekat Kutub Utara.

"K'rasa kamu t'dak berpengalaman d'ngan laki-laki, T'na," ujar Berwald lancang dan menatap Tiina yang berada di sebelahnya—memberi isyarat kemana kuda yang ditunggangi Tiina harus mengarah. "W'jahmu selalu gugup setiap b'rdekatan d'nganku."

"Anda sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa, _moi_. Anda tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya disergap dan dipeluk dengan paksa dicium oleh lelaki yang memasukkan lidahnya hingga sulit bernafas."

Di luar dugaan, Tiina mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau l'cu sekali," ucapnya dan menutup mulutnya—menahan tawanya. "Pria berpengalaman t'k perlu m'lakukannya!"

"Mengapa?" tanya Tiina dengan tatapan mata seperti anak anjing.

"K'rena m'rka tak perlu m'lakukannya," jawabnya pelan tetapi jantungnya serta-merta melompat liar. Tiina mengangguk tetapi ia tak sanggup menatap mata pria itu—terlalu menggoda. Berwald mencengkeram sadelnya erat-erat dan ditahannya sekuat tenaga keinginan untuk mengajarinya hal-hal yang sangat asing bagi Tiina. Matanya menyapu mulut Tiina dengan lembut, dan ia merasakan tubuhnya yang menginginkan sepasang bibir itu.

Gila—apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Tiina masih kanak-kanak dan bekerja padanya—

Tiina mendengar ada suara tergesek saat Berwald menurunkannya dan tak lama kemudian ia merasakan ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya dan menurunkannya dengan kasar.

Tangan Berwald kasar dan dingin, seperti kehilangan kendali terhadap dirinya sendiri dan saat ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Berwald—ia benar seutuhnya. Wajah Berwald sekaku dan sekeras baja, yang tampak adalah mata _turquoise_nya yang tajam.

Lututnya terasa lemas melihat cara Berwald memandangnya. Begitu berani memandangi tubuh belianya, seolah-olah tahu benar apa yang ada di dalamnya. Bayangan Berwald menekan bibirnya membuat Tiina tercekat.

Bukan karena pria itu menyakitinya tetapi di dalam tidurnya ia selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya ketika Berwald menciuminya dan itu membuat Tiina sangat malu. Berwald adalah pria matang berpengalaman, penuh percaya diri. Kebalikan dengan dirinya, ia sangat pemalu dan ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan tahan jika ia memiliki _affair _dengan Berwald.

Tentu Berwald tidak akan menaruh minat terhadap gadis semuda dirinya.

Tetapi tidak lagi karena pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang aneh—tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Ber," ucapnya pelan dan tidak yakin.

Bibir Berwald yang sejak tadi terkatup rapat kini terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. "Tak ada yang memanggilku seperti itu," ujarnya sambil menatap mulut Tiina yang mungil. Ia suka cara Tiina memanggil namanya, menggodanya.

Tiina menyukainya dan membuka telapak tangannya lebar-lebar dan suka dengan gelombang panas yang ditimbulkan oleh otot di balik kemeja itu, ia menyukai kelembutan yang dihasilkan dari dada tersebut.

Berwald bernafas dengan cepat dan bisa merasakan detak jantung pria itu di permukaan kulitnya. Tangannya menekan dada Berwald dan dengan ragu menelusuri dadanya yang kokoh. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku dan dengan cepat ia memeluk Tiina dan merasakan pinggang Tiina menegang, nafasnya berubah sangat cepat. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tangan Tiina membeku dan menegadah—memandang mata Berwald dengan tatapan yang ia sama sekali tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Dingin dan gemetar—ia tidak mengerti reaksi apa ini.

Dengan perlahan ia membuka kancing baju Berwald sedikit demi sedikit tetapi tangan Berwald menepisnya.

"J'ngan t'lalu ambisius, g'mbul!"

"Aku nggak gembul, seolah-olah aku menginginkan hal i—!" sembur Tiina dengan rasa malu yang begitu terasa di ulu hatinya. "Menyebalkan!"

Ia tidak mengucapkan kata-kata seperti biasanya dan mengangkat Tiina hingga bibir mereka nyaris bertemu. Tatapannya terpaku pada bibir Tiina, dadanya naik turun dengan cepat.

Bibir Berwald menyentuh bibirnya sekilas dan menyapu permukaannya yang sensitif dan mata Tiina tertutup—menahan dirinya agar tidak bergerak sedikitpun agar Berwald tidak menghentikan perbuatannya.

Ditatapnya sepasang bola mata gadis itu dalam keheningan tanah lapang dan di dekat mereka ada seekor kuda meringkik tetapi ia lebih memilih mengabaikan itu semua. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, seirama dengan jantung Tiina. Merasakan sensasi yang lama telah dilupakan olehnya.

Membuatnya nyeri oleh karena rasa damba yang amat sangat.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan Tiina dari pelukannya dan Tiina mundur perlahan, takut kalau Berwald kembali ke sifatnya semula. Ia sama terpukaunya dengan Berwald yang tidak pernah lepas pandangan darinya. Perlahan Berwald mengangkat tangannya, jemarinya menyentuh payudaranya dan merengkuh puncaknya yang mengeras akibat cumbuan Berwald.

Ia membiarkan kepala Tiina bersandar di dadanya dan mencoba bernafas kembali. Tiina bertanya pada dirinya apa ia harus merasa malu. Sekujur tubuhnya panas dan mengelenyar tetapi ia merindukan ciuman pria itu. Sensasi baru yang benar-benar memukau.

Berwald belum pernah merasa puas seperti ini, ia menunduk menatap Tiina. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan hal ini karena mencium Tiina adalah pengalaman yang paling hebat dan paling menghancurkan. Gadis polos seperti Tiina mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. Sadarkah ia bahwa dirinya membuat Berwald gila?

Tiina tidak merayu, tersenyum, menggoda dan mengejek. Ia luluh seperti dirinya.

"J'ngan berpikir yang bukan-bukan!"

Tiina hanya menjawab dengan lirih dan nyaris tidak terdengar. Berwald sungguh tidak mempercayai dirinya sendiri bahwa Tiina nyaris kehilangan kontrol seperti dirinya.

—oo00oo—

Musim gugur berganti menjadi musim dingin, Tiina nyaris tidak bisa tidur pulas karena Berwald. Lukas dan Matthias mulai cemas melihat keadaan Tiina. Hampir setiap malam ia berbaring nyalang dan mengingat-ingat bagaimana cara Berwald menciumnya. Tetapi sia-sia karena itu hanya mimpi belaka dan sejak saat itu Berwald mengambil sikap bermusuhan terhadapnya, mulai dari cara ia memasak dan apapun juga.

Saudara jauh Berwald yang berasal dari Spanyol, Carl Oxenstierna juga menyadari perubahan yang aneh terhadap saudaranya ini. Carl berkata bahwa Berwald seperti orang yang jatuh cinta.

"Diam kau p'cinta Real Madrid!" gerutu Berwald jengkel dan menyumpal Carl dengan makanan busuk milik Tiina.

"_Hermano_, stop it!" Carl berusaha bicara sambil menahan muntah. "Aku sedang galau, Real Madrid kalah."

"P'duli amat!"

Mendengar itu Tiina mulai membayangkan wanita misterius yang sedang dikencani Berwald. Pria itu keluar larut malam dan baru pulang sejam sebelum Tiina terbangun. Ia sangat kacau hingga tidak berselera makan. Mana mungkin ia tahan melakukannya, apalagi membayangkan Berwald bersama wanita lain.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kehadiran Tiina selalu membuat Berwald jengkel dan di mata Berwald, Tiina selalu salah. Ia sering terlambat dan makan lebih cepat, Berwald menghinanya dengan sebutan yang amat sangat menyakitkan sehingga Lukas dan Matthias sering mengomelinya. Bukannya berubah, Berwald semakin kesal pada Tiina karena mengira Tiina yang menyuruh melakukannya. Ia semakin menarik diri dan menatap Lukas dan Erika dengan perasaan cemburu. Sikap Berwald menyakiti hatinya teramat dalam dan tidak ada yang bisa ia katakan lagi pada pria itu.

Apa keberadaannya di sini sangat mengganggunya sehingga Berwald tidak sudi melihatnya lagi

.

.

.

Berwald tidak ingin bersikap sinis pada Tiina, malah sebaliknya—ia terlalu menyayangi gadis itu hingga perih rasanya. Bukannya ia tidak menyukai Tiina, malah terlalu menyukainya sehingga perih rasanya membayangkan suatu saat akan ada pria seumuran dengan Tiina mendekatinya dan Tiina akan jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Ia sama sekali tidak boleh melupakan hal ini dan membiarkan kenangan selama beberapa menit itu membuatnya buta akan kenyataan. Tiina terlalu muda baginya. Titik.

Baru saja ia berpikir, tiba-tiba Tiina berada di depannya dan membawakan roti dan susu untuk Berwald. Ia tidak mau melakukannya tetapi Carl memaksanya dan menjanjikan boneka Moomins untuknya jika ia berani melakukannya.

"Er—anu, ini," gumamnya takut dan menyerahkan roti dan susu pada Berwald.

Berwald merebut roti dan susu dengan kasar, mendorong Tiina hingga terjatuh di rumput. "Kau g'dis menyebalkan, Tiina. Kau g'mbul dan t'dak memiliki tubuh w'nita sejati."

Hati Tiina hancur dengan perlakuan kasar Berwald, bukan sekali saja ia diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetapi ini sudah kedua kalinya. "A—aku tidak pernah melakukannya, tidak—"

Tiina benci sekali dengan Berwald, sangat benci . Berwald tidak pernah menginginkan kehadirannya dan yang pria itu inginkan adalah tubuhnya dan mengusirnya jauh-jauh. Padahal ia mulai jatuh cinta setengah mati kepadanya. Ia berlari dari tempat itu dan mendengar Berwald meneriakan sesuatu tetapi ia terlalu sedih untuk menyimaknya. Tiba-tiba saja kakinya menginjak sesuatu yang menyentak dan desisan terdengar di sana.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ia menginjak ular berbisa sepanjang satu meter. Tiina membeku akan rasa takut yang amat sangat. Kepala ular itu menatap Tiina dengan penuh ancaman—

Tiba-tiba saja kepala ular itu sudah terbelah menjadi dua. Tiina menegadah dan mendapati bahwa Berwald memotong ular itu dengan kapak. Begitu cepat hingga tidak terlihat.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Berwald mempererat pelukannya hingga Tiina dibuat sesak karenanya tetapi ia tidak peduli. Dirangkulnya leher Berwald erat-erat sambil terisak tak terkendali. Merasakan payudara gadis itu menekan dadanya. Sepertinya ia bisa merasakan tubuh Berwald yang bergetar tetapi cuma imajinasinya.

Mereka berpelukan di cuaca yang dingin tanpa sadar bahwa ada laki-laki yang berlari ke arah mereka. Tiina merasakan ada tubuh hangat seseorang yang memeluknya. Pipi Berwald menempel di pipinya sementara ia memeluk Berwald erat-erat. Pelukan pria itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan dan malah membakar gairah baru untuk mereka berdua.

Wajahnya mengusap wajah Tiina dengan kasar, turun ke bibir gadis itu dan tersengal oleh perasaan indah yang ditimbulkannya. Ia ingin bibirnya terus melekat di bibir Berwald. Terus melakukannya hingga tubuh belianya tak lagi menegang.

"WOI, KALENG! APA ITU TADI ULAR BERBISA!"

Berwald dan Tiina menghentikan kegiatan mereka, kaget akan apa yang mereka lakukan. Mereka saling melepaskan diri dan bersikap biasa.

"_Ja_, kambing!" gumamnya dingin dan matanya kembali ke arah Tiina, tanpa sadar mulai melembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tiina menganguk dan mengusap matanya yang merah. Sentuhan Berwald membuat tubuhnya lemas dan ia tidak mau hal ini membuatnya lepas kontrol.

"Benar-benar gila," Matthias menggerutu. "Aneh di musim dingin seperti ini ada saja ular berbisa. Kukira mereka semua sudah benar-benar mati!"

"M'na aku tahu."

"Jangan-jangan kau yang membawanya ke sini dan sengaja membiarkan Tiina terpatuk ular, benar kan?" tanya Matthias usil.

"Diam kau!"

Tiina ingin menyela pertengkaran kakak beradik itu tetapi tidak jadi, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan ikut dengan Matthias.

.

.

.

"Apa yang dilakukan kaleng ikan padamu, Tiina?" tanya Matthias selembut mungkin dan berhati-hati.

"Sepertinya apapun yang kulakukan membuatnya kesal, Mr. Densen. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa maunya. Dia gampang marah, menurutku."

Matthias tidak mengatakan bahwa ia sendiri mencurigai hal itu. Berwald terlalu terbenam dengan pemikirannya sendiri hingga lupa bahwa sebenarnya Berwald mencintai Tiina. Tidak ada sorot kebencian ketika memeluk Tiina, melainkan sorot penuh kasih sayang.

—oo00oo—

"Ada masalah?" Matthias bertanya pada Berwald ketika Berwald menyeretnya ke ruang kerjanya. "Dan mengapa bawa Carl ke sini?"

"Aku mau pulang ke Valencia," gerutu Carl dengan lima lapis jaket musim dingin sambil membawa satu koper besar. Pria berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu sengaja datang karena ingin berlibur tetapi sialnya ia salah memilih musim yang tepat untuk datang. "Aku sama sekali tidak betah di sini dengan ikan busuk buatan _hermano_ Berwald. Dan titip salam buat _senorita _Tiina, kubelikan Moomins besar setinggi satu meter di kamarnya"

"PULANG SAJA SANA!" bentak Berwald dan Matthias bersamaan. Bosan setiap hari ia mendengar Carl mengeluh karena cuaca ekstrim di Skandinavia. Paling-paling ia tidak jadi pulang.

Carl bersin-bersin dan dengan tertatih ia berjalan ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Setelah Carl agak jauh dari pandangan, Berwald kembali ke topik pembicaraan semula.

"Dasar bocah," Berwald mengumpat kesal mendengar kalimat terakhir Carl. Jangan-jangan bocah tengil itu mengincar Tiina juga, tidak heran orangtua Carl mengingatkannya untuk berhati-hati karena di Spanyol, Carl penggoda wanita. "Kau juga, kambing. Jangan permainkan dia!"

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Don Juan itu," balas Matthias. "Jangan pernah mencoba mempermainkannya karena Tiina masih kecil, pedo!"

Pedo katanya? Enak saja ia berani bilang begitu. Tiina masih perawan dan berani-beraninya Matthias menggodanya, tidak tahu diri dan menyebalkan.

"Dia terlalu muda untukku."

Matthias tertawa. "Bagus kalau kau sadar, tetapi kau lupa bahwa kau melakukannya tadi. Kalau dia terlalu muda untukmu, apalagi untukku."

"Dia akan bertemu pria baik nanti," gumam Berwald. "Eduard von Bock mendekatinya."

Astaga, Berwald benar-benar yakin akan hal itu rupanya. Tidakkah ia lihat bagaimana Tiina menatapnya, sikapnya dan semuanya. Apa itu masih kurang?

"Eduard? Manajer pemasaran itu. Harus kuakui ia memiliki banyak sisi menarik yang tidak kau punya sama sekali. Ia merayu Tiina, membelikan Tiina boneka Moomins kecil dan tidak henti-hentinya mengajak Tiina berkencan. Sejauh ini Tiina menolaknya."

"L'bih baik aku biarkan Carl tengil itu, d'ripada d'ngan manusia k'mputer tidak jelas."

Dengan Carl pun Berwald tidak akan rela, ia yakin akan hal itu. Pasti Berwald sedang gusar memikirkan Eduard.

"Ajaklah keluar," Matthias menyarankan. "Gampang, bukan?"

"Aku bukan pedo!" bentaknya kasar. "Tiina t'rlalu belia untuk s'suatu yang s'rius!"

Jika Berwald pedo, maka Lukas dan Erika sama saja. Tidak akan jauh berbeda. Tiina sudah menunggu selama dua musim lebih dan Berwald tidak melepaskannya. Apa itu yang namanya benci?

"Anak kecil berambut pirang dengan warna mata ungu," godanya hingga pipi Berwald memerah, bayangan itu kembali muncul. "Lucu bukan?"

"S'dah kubilang, aku t'rlalu tua untuknya. Titik. Beda dua p'luh tahun itu m'nyebalkan!"

"Berapa beda usia Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo dengan Lovina Vargas?"

Berwald menelan ludahnya. "Antonio m'mang pedo!"

"Ludwig dengan Felicia Vargas?"

Berwald menatapnya tajam, tidak bisa menjawab. Alasan apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan untuk menyangkali perasaannya sendiri.

Matthias mengangkat bahu. "Gali saja kuburanmu sendiri dan ingat betapa menyesalnya Ludwig ketika melakukannya dan Ludwig jauh lebih lunak sekarang dibandingkan sebelum mengakui cintanya terhadap Felicia!"

"Sebentar lagi musim panas," Berwald meracau dan mengalihkan perhatian.

Matthias jengkel menghadapi pria kepala batu ini. Tidakkah ia mau mendengarkan sedikit saja apa katanya. "Jangan dengarkan aku akan hal ini. Eduard adalah pria berpendidikan dan mapan. Ia memiliki laptop model terbaru dan pakaian mahal. Sikap Tiina terhadap Eduard sudah jauh lebih hangat."

"Dia tak akan tergoda!"

"Kau selalu saja menghinanya dan mengejeknya. Aku sudah mendapat kabar buruk mengenai pria itu. Ia baik selama tidak menyentuh minuman keras dan ia akan menjadi mimpi buruk bagi setiap wanita jika sudah menyentuhnya."

"Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri!" sembur Berwald dengan jelas, singkat dan padat.

.

.

.

Ucapan Berwald hanya bertahan empat hari karena Eduard von Bock yang flamboyan berhasil mencegat Tiina dan mengajaknya ke pesta dansa di desa sebelah. Tiina yang sakit hati akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan itu tanpa ragu-ragu sementara Carl mengejek Berwald dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang, _hermano_ sama sekali tidak punya bakat merayu wanita."

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Hermano=kakak laki-laki<br>**

**A/N **OC Carl itu punyaku, dari fanfic Eres Mi Illusion yang ngadat ceritanya. Maaf apdetannya super lama, saya usahakan secepatnya selama liburan. Btw, happy birthday Berwald *lihat kalender udah tanggal 6 Juni***  
><strong>


End file.
